De la Haine à l'Amour
by Lilaloo
Summary: Et si Dumbledore n'était pas mort? Ei si Voldemort avait été vaincu grâce à l'aide d'une personne inconnue de tous (ou presque)? Et si cette personne n'était autre que la fille de Voldemort? Et si elle intégrait Poudlard?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger allaient commencer leur septième année à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Quelques mois plus tôt, Harry n'avait pas envisagé y retourner suite à la mort du professeur Dumbledore mais tant de choses avaient changé depuis le 5 juillet...

Dumbledore n'était pas mort, il s'était arrangé pour que tous croient à sa mort. Tous mais en particulier le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait alors fait une erreur fatale. Il avait relâché son attention en croyant le plus fort de ses deux pires ennemis mort ; l'ordre du Phoenix en avait alors profité. Ils avaient amassé des renseignements pour savoir où se cachait Voldemort. En à peine dix jours, ils apprirent non seulement où il se trouvait mais aussi que la plupart de ses Mangemorts étaient en mission.

L'occasion était trop belle pour les membres de l'ordre. Ils avaient commencé à faire un plan d'infiltration dans la maison quand Dumbledore était revenu. Seuls Maugrey et Lupin savaient la vérité sur son faux décès.

Le vieil homme avait expliqué que le professeur Rogue avait ensorcelé un talisman qu'il lui avait confié pour qu'il le protège du sortilège de la mort mais seulement une fois. Harry avait ainsi regretté les mots et les menaces qu'il avait proférées envers Rogue.

Le surlendemain de sa réapparition, presque un tiers des membres de l'ordre et Harry s'étaient rendus au manoir Malfoy, où se trouvait Lord Voldemort avec certains de ses partisans. Il y avait un membre de l'ordre face à un mangemort. Tous les autres membres de l'ordre ainsi que de nombreux Aurors du ministère et quelques membres de l'A.D. : Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville ; s'étaient occupé de faire diversion auprès des Mangemorts en mission pour que ceux-ci n'aillent pas rejoindre les autres.

Ce soir là, contre toute attente, il n'y eut pas de combat. Harry et Tom Jedusor furent les seuls à se battre. Harry n'aurait eu aucune chance sans l'aide de Mady, lorsque Dumbledore était revenu, il avait avec lui une jeune fille brune aux yeux marron presque noirs à la peau mâte du même âge que Harry mais très différente.

Dumbledore avait dû expliquer à tous les adultes qui elle était, aux tous débuts de la Magie, certains sorciers furent dotés de pouvoirs phénoménaux ; certains très dangereux. Ils avaient appris à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs sans obligatoirement utiliser de baguette. Ils étaient devenus extrêmement puissants et avaient fini par devenir tellement forts qu'ils créèrent une sorte de second monde en parallèle du monde sorcier et du monde moldu ; le monde des nuages car comparé à tout ce qu'il se passait dans les deux autres mondes, tout chez eux n'était que paix.

Mady était issue de ce monde car il n'était pas complètement coupé des deux autres. On ne parlait de son peuple que dans de rares écrits ou bien dans des légendes comme celle de l'Atlantide, des sorciers qui avaient choisi de rester dans le « vrai monde ». Sa mère appartenait au monde des nuages tandis que son père appartenait à celui des sorciers. Ils étaient tombés éperdument amoureux mais les liens entre sorciers « normaux » et ceux de son monde étaient interdits ; de plus son père aimait beaucoup plus le pouvoir qu'il n'aimait sa mère ; en effet, le pouvoir, voilà la seule chose que voulait Tom Jedusor.

Le jour même de sa naissance, on avait décidé de la tuer pour cela et aussi de peur qu'elle soit aussi maléfique que son père mais heureusement sa mère avait trouvé une échappatoire : la confier au monde des sorciers. Le grand conseil avait accepté et donc Mady avait été confiée à la seule personne qui selon sa mère pouvait l'éduquer comme il se devait : Albus Dumbledore.

Ainsi, pendant plus de 16ans, le directeur de Poudlard avait tout appris à cette petite. Elle était plus intelligente que tous les sorciers et sorcières à qui il avait enseigné et retenait très vite les leçons ; elle n'avait pas eu besoin de dire plus d'une fois la formule « stupefix » pour réussir à stupéfixier une mouche alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans. A l'âge où la plupart des enfants apprennent à lire, elle lisait déjà des livres sur les potions, l'histoire ou même l'Encyclopédie moldue.

Elle avait de telles capacités en Magie, lui venant de sa parenté, qu'elle avait réussi à préparer une potion pour Harry pour que tous les sortilèges impardonnables ricochent sur lui pendant une journée entière. Pour tous les autres, elle avait seulement réussi à faire tenir une potion durant pendant trois heures car elle avait utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour préparer la potion de Harry, car la potion n'était pas seulement une préparation mais utilisait de l'énergie et même si Mady avait plus d'énergie que n'importe quel sorcier, cela l'avait épuisée.

Bien sûr, aucun adolescent n'avait su ni qui elle était ni ses capacités ; ils ne lui auraient probablement pas fait confiance, ni que c'était elle qui avait préparé la potion. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est qu'elle était protégée par Dumbledore sans savoir qu'ils se considéraient comme grand-père et petite-fille.

Elle aussi allait commencer sa scolarité à Poudlard. Elle s'était d'ailleurs liée d'amitié avec Harry, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Neville et Hermione pendant les vacances alors qu'ils attendaient que la menace des derniers Mangemorts en liberté se calme. Cela n'avait duré que deux semaines. Ensuite, elle avait proposé à ses nouveaux amis de venir passer quelques jours dans son manoir : le manoir des Nuages comme elle l'avait fait appeler. Elle avait des pouvoirs tellement puissants qu'elle avait elle-même construite la maison en disant une simple formule. Le manoir était comme sorti de sous terre avec un magnifique jardin, une piscine couverte, un terrain gigantesque sorti de nulle part.

Bien entendu elle n'avait pas fait ceci devant ses amis, au contraire, devant eux, elle faisait la jeune fille très peu douée en magie mais capable de faire des enchantements assez puissants.

Elle avait engagé trois elfes de maison : A, B et C. Trois sœurs ; il faut au moins dire que leurs parents avaient un sacré sens de l'humour. Ayant beaucoup discuté avec Hermione, elle avait tenu à payer les elfes de maison mais elles avaient accepté de n'être payées qu'une noise par semaine. Elle avait aussi tenu à ce qu'elles aient une chambre confortable chacune et avait finalement fait une seule chambre pour les trois mais très bien aménagée.

Lorsque ses nouveaux amis étaient venus, ils avaient été étonnés par la magnificence du manoir et le fait qu'elle y vive seule. Ce ne fut que pendant le repas que Ginny risqua une question :

- Pourquoi vis-tu seule ?  
- Parce que je n'ai personne avec qui vivre.  
- Et tes parents ? demanda Ron.  
- Je n'ai jamais vu ni mon père ni ma mère ; je sais seulement que mon père est mort.  
- Euh...je suis désolé, je ne savais... commença Ron en regardant Mady puis Hermione dont les parents avaient été assassinés par des Mangemorts, seul son petit frère en avait réchappé.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis habituée à être seule la plupart du temps et puis comme je ne les ai jamais rencontrés cela ne peut pas me faire de peine.  
- Et tu n'as pas de famille ? demanda Neville.  
- Non, j'ai été élevée par un homme très gentil qui s'est très bien occupé de moi et m'a appris une grande partie des choses que je sais aujourd'hui. En dehors de lui je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de contacts avec les autres gens.  
- Tu as vécu recluse, comme un ermite ? demanda Hermione.  
- Oui, c'est ça.  
- Comme Tisserons et Bovin ? continua-t-elle à demander.  
- Qui ça ? demandèrent tous les autres.  
- Tisserons et Bovin ; mais enfin ce sont des ermites.  
- On aurait pu s'en douter. Ne put s'empêcher de rigoler Ron.  
- Ce sont deux moines de l'Antiquité qui ont vécu reclus tous les deux pendant vingt ans sans parler. Ils sont un peu à l'origine du vœu de silence durant certaines heures dans les monastères ou bien les couvents chez les moldus. Expliqua Hermione.  
- Ils n'ont pas parlé pendant vingt ans ! s'exclama Neville abasourdi.  
- Ne t'en fais pas Neville, ils ne pouvaient pas parler, ils étaient muets tous les deux. Dit Mady tandis que tous se retournaient vers Hermione pour avoir une confirmation.  
- Pourquoi vous me regardez, je n'en sais rien du tout.  
- Je te montrerai trois livres très détaillés sur ces deux hommes. Ils sont dans la première bibliothèque. Dit Mady.  
- Pourquoi première ? demanda Harry.  
- Parce qu'il y a trois bibliothèques.  
- Impressionnant. Dirent en même temps Ginny et Hermione.  
- Excusez moi mais je suis fatiguée ; je vais aller me coucher. A, B et C vous montreront vos chambres et si tu le leur demandes elles t'apporteront le livre. Bonne nuit à vous tous. Déclara Mady en se levant et partant.


	2. Chapter 2

Trois jours plus tard, les garçons avaient quitté le manoir pour retourner au Terrier. Ils devaient aller assister à un match de Quidditch entre une équipe japonaise et une équipe chilienne. Ginny et Luna auraient bien voulu y aller mais Mady et Hermione avaient décidé d'aller faire les boutiques aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les moldus pendant toute une semaine. Quoi de plus tentant pour des filles.

Elles avaient acheté une quantité phénoménale de vêtements, de maquillage, de bijoux. Mady avait tenu à tout payer. Cela avait beaucoup gêné les autres mais elle leur avait dit que sinon elle achetait tout ce qu'il leur plaisait et cela resterait dans un placard, ce serait dommage. Mady payait tout ce qui était cher, de toute façon elle était richissime, elle pouvait créer de l'or avec certains de ses pouvoirs. Dumbledore n'avait pas pu le lui interdire car elle n'était pas une sorcière comme les autres et pouvait donc ne pas obéir à la loi. Les trois autres payaient les choses moins chères comme les bonbons, les boissons, les repas.

« C'est le geste qui compte » comme disait Luna.

Environ trois semaines plus tard, ils se retrouvaient sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire leurs emplettes. Ils s'étaient divisés en deux groupes : les 6èmes années et les 7èmes années mais s'étaient très vite retrouvés.

Mady s'était absentée pour acheter une baguette sans que les autres ne le remarquent, ils lui auraient demandé pourquoi elle n'en avait pas. M Ollivander lui avait trouvé une baguette parfaite, en chêne, ce qui exprimait la force et un poil de licorne à l'intérieur. La baguette était magnifique mais ne mesurait que 17cm. Elle se trouvait dans la boutique depuis que l'arrière-grand-père du propriétaire avait acheté la boutique justement. M Ollivander avait lui-même pensé qu'elle ne marcherait jamais et qu'elle ne trouverait pas d'acquéreur à cause de sa petite taille notamment mais finalement cela arriva.

Quand ils continuèrent leurs petites courses, ils croisèrent d'autres membres de l'école : Draco Malfoy, Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, John Harper, Montague et Caroline Parkinson la cousine de Pansy ; uniquement des serpentards. Dès qu'ils virent les griffondors, ils se dirigèrent vers eux.

- Et bien, on achète les livres pour l'année à ce que je vois. Mais dis-moi Weasley tes parents ont vendu leur maison. Avait lancé Montague.  
- Et toi, tu as trouvé quelque chose à te mettre dans ton armoire (il est resté coincé dans une armoire par les jumeaux W, tome5). T'y es resté tellement longtemps, t'aurai dû trouver autre chose qu'une robe assortie à ta chère Millicent ; on va bientôt plus pouvoir vous différencier. Avait rétorqué Ginny avant son frère.  
- Au moins on le confondrait avec une personne, pas avec un légume espère de... avait commencé Millicent.  
- Toi la baleine tu parles pas comme ça à ma soeur. Avait dit Ron.  
- Stop ! Venez, on s'en va. Pas la peine de rester là, ils n'attendent qu'une chose, qu'on s'énerve. Avait lancé Hermione en commençant à partir en entraînant Ginny et Neville par le bras.  
- Bien sûr, la petite je sais tout a peur d'une petite bagarre. Il faudrait te décoincer Granger ; si ni Weasley ni Potter n'y arrivent viens voir un vrai mec. Avait dit Malfoy pendant que ses amis éclataient de rire.  
Hermione qui avait commencé à partir se retourna et avança vers Malfoy comme si de rien n'était tandis que Mady retenait Harry et Neville Ron.  
- Préviens moi quand tu en auras trouvé un parce que je ne vois pas de « vrai mec » devant moi pour le moment. Maintenant désolé mais on a des choses à faire, beaucoup plus intéressantes que de discuter avec vous...mais laisse moi réfléchir, tout est plus intéressant que vous. Retourne jouer au docteur avec ta Pansy, c'est de votre niveau. Bonne journée.

Les serpentards avaient été tellement étonnés qu'aucun n'avait rétorqué ; Hermione s'était retournée vers ses amis bouche béés mais Pansy l'attrapa par les cheveux.

- Primo la sale garce, tu ne parles pas de moi sur ce ton ; secundo, tu ne parles pas à mon Draco chéri comme ça. Compris ?  
- Lâche-la. Avait dit Mady en venant dégager Pansy d'Hermione.  
- T'es qui toi ? demanda Zabini.  
- Je m'appelle Mady De Jorus. Je suis une amie d'Hermione et des autres alors laisse la tranquille toi.  
- Une nouvelle à Poudlard. Intéressant, encore une qui va tomber dans mes bras. Avait dit Draco.  
- Rêve pas ; t'es pas mon genre. Avait rétorqué Mady.  
- Draco ! Tu m'as promis d'être sage. Avait tout de suite répondu Pansy en s'accrochant à son « chéri » par le bras.  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Dommage. Continua-t-il en regardant avec envie Mady qui était vraiment très belle avec sa peau un peu mâte, d'ailleurs Zabini et Montague avaient l'air de la trouver très appétissante aussi.  
- Tu seras peut-être à serpentard. Avait dit Goyle pour ne pas rester sans rien dire.  
- Pansy, Caroline, allez vous acheter quelque chose un peu plus loin. On vous rejoint tout de suite. Déclara Malfoy puis il attendit qu'elles soient loin pour regarder Mady droit dans les yeux. Les serpentards arrivent toujours à leurs fins, si je te veux je t'aurai. « Vous finirez à serpentard si vous êtes plutôt malin...  
- ...car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. » Mady termina la phrase du Choixpeau, ce qui étonna tout le monde car elle n'était jamais allée à Poudlard.  
- Tu sais à quoi t'en tenir au moins. Lança Malfoy en partant rejoindre les filles avec ses amis.


	3. Chapter 3

- Quoi ! s'exclama Hermione en voyant la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Ils n'auraient pas pu le dire plus tôt.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ginny.  
- Il faut que je me rende dans le wagon des préfets en chef, je ne savais pas que j'y étais obligée. Bon, je suis désolée. En tout cas maintenant il faut que je trimbale mon sac jusque là-bas. A tout à l'heure.  
- Salut Hermione. Dirent en cœur ses amis.

Hermione mit dix minutes à arriver au bon compartiment ; il y avait deux wagons bondés à traverser et elle ne voulait pas faire jouer son statut pour passer plus vite. En plus elle avait dû empêcher deux premières années de se cogner dessus. Ça commençait bien.

Elle entra enfin dans le compartiment et se retint à la porte pour ne pas tomber, autant parce qu'elle était épuisée après cette traversée que par ce qu'elle voyait. Draco Malfoy, le préfet de serpentard, l'un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard, tombeur de toutes les filles de Poudlard qui rêvaient de coucher avec lui ou pour une grande partie de recommencer ; c'était lui l'autre préfet en chef, pour le moment il était en train de lire un magasine, il n'avait même pas levé le nez.

- Oh non ; c'est pas vrai. Avait dit Hermione tout haut sans s'en rendre compte.  
- Quoi Granger, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'y attendais pas. Avait continué Malfoy sans la regarder.  
- Non, pas vraiment ; tu le savais ?  
- Je m'en doutais. Avec la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres il fallait à nouveau unir Poudlard ; quoi de mieux que d'essayer de réconcilier les deux maisons qui se vouent à la haine depuis des...décennies pour ne pas dire plus. Moi qui te croyais intelligente, je suis déçu.- La ferme espèce de sale fouine.  
- Ne me parle pas comme ça sang de bourbe.  
- Dumbledore est vraiment devenu dingue ; comment il peut s'imaginer que les griffondors et les serpentards puissent s'entendre. Surtout nous deux. Qui voudrait s'entendre avec toi ?  
- Pas mal de filles. Mais dis-moi, qui voudrait s'entendre avec toi ?  
- J'ai déjà des amis...au moins.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda Malfoy en se levant l'air menaçant et la regardant pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.  
- Je croyais que les serpentards devaient être malins. Tu me déçois beaucoup. Tu n'as pas d'amis Malfoy, ces gens que tu crois tes amis restent avec toi parce qu'ils te craignent et, ne me demande pas pourquoi, t'admirent.  
- J'aime qu'on me craigne ; j'aime qu'on m'admire. Ne dis pas que tu ne me crains pas Granger, je ne te croirai pas.

Il s'était avancé vers elle d'un pas menaçant et la jeune fille s'était étalée sur son siège ; Malfoy partit alors d'un petit rire puis retourna à sa lecture.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione faisait semblant de dormir sur son long siège tandis que Malfoy continuait de lire un livre sur les animaux fantastiques. Elle avait ouvert les yeux à peine une seconde pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Elle savait que si elle montrait qu'elle était réveillée, rien ne se passerait calmement.

Tout à coup quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment. Malfoy se leva pour aller ouvrir. A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte qu'on lui sauta dessus. Hermione avait ouvert les yeux et vu Pansy. Elle les avait aussitôt refermés.

- Tu m'avais promis de me rejoindre dans le compartiment où on range les bagages encombrants. Je t'attend depuis vingt minutes et puis...qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ?  
- Réfléchis un peu Pansy, c'est elle la préfète en chef. C'est pour ça qu'elle est là.  
- Elle dort comme une marmotte, on pourrait faire deux ou trois petites choses ici, elle ne se réveillerait pas ; qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
- Je dois avouer que c'est tentant mais non, je préfère qu'on aille dans le compartiment des bagages. Allez.

Ils sortirent tous les deux en laissant Hermione qui fit semblant de dormir pendant encore une minute car elle était en réalité à moitié endormie. Puis quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à la porte. Elle se leva et ouvrit.

- Tu viens de te lever là, non. Dit Ginny en entrant suivie de Luna et Mady.  
- Alors, c'est comment de passer deux heures avec Malfoy ? demanda Luna.  
- On a échangé quelques mots il y a...deux heures et j'ai fait semblant de dormir ensuite. Et puis Pansy est venu lui proposer quelque chose il y a deux minutes.  
- On les a croisés. D'ailleurs Malfoy a pincé les fesses à Mady. A dit Ginny. Mais bien sûr elle n'a pas réagi, on va se demander si tu n'es pas tombée sous le charme de cette fouine.  
- Ginny ne commence pas. Après tout Malfoy est mignon et il n'y a rien contre le fait de s'amuser un peu. Avait dit Hermione sans réfléchir. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu craquais sur lui l'an dernier ?  
- Pendant deux semaines, seulement deux semaines. Et toi t'as eu des vues sur John Harper...  
- C'était il y a trois ans Ginny et puis il n'avait pas autant de boutons que maintenant.  
- Si je comprends bien vous avez toutes un jour ou l'autre craqué sur un serpentard. Avait dit Luna.  
- Et alors ? Tu craquais bien sur Blaise Zabini à un moment. A dit Ginny.  
- Stop aux règlements de compte ! cria Mady ; toutes se retournèrent vers elle puis éclatèrent de rire.

Elles passèrent vingt minutes à discuter, à rigoler, à manger des friandises mais Ginny et Luna durent partir ; elles avaient toutes les deux rendez-vous avec des élèves de serdaigle pour faire une partie de poker. Mady et Hermione s'étaient donc retrouvées seules toutes les deux à discuter puis Malfoy était revenu.

- Vous m'auriez dit que vous organisiez une partie entre filles je serai venu plus tôt.  
- Garde tes idées tordues pour toi Malfoy. Avait tout de suite rétorqué Hermione.  
- OK, en attendant j'ai sommeil et je ne veux pas vous entendre donc ou vous dégagez ou vous vous faites muettes.  
- Je vais y aller. Avait dit Mady.  
- Je viens avec toi, on va aller voir Harry, Ron et Neville.  
- Harry est...occupé je crois, il est avec Ginny, Luna et d'autres pour le poker.  
- Il reste toujours Ron et Neville. Bonne nuit Malfoy. Avait dit la préfète en chef d'un ton sarcastique.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Granger et la nouvelle préféraient aller avec la belette et Londubat plutôt que de passer un petit moment avec lui. Cela lui faisait un choc.

Et puis après tout, il venait de passer un bon moment avec Pansy et il se sentait un peu fatigué. Il se coucha donc sur son siège et chercha le sommeil ; il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : Hermione Granger. Il avait cette fille dans la tête depuis près d'un mois, il pensait à elle ; il rêvait d'elle.

Comment un garçons comme lui pouvait-il s'intéresser à une sang de bourbe qui savait si peu prendre soin d'elle et coincée pour tout arranger. Non, il devait l'oublier et personne ne devait se douter de ses sentiments pour elle, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il faisait semblant d'avoir des vues sur la nouvelle...même si elle ne le laissait pas tout à fait indifférent.

Une heure plus tard, il commençait à s'endormir quand quelqu'un entra doucement dans le compartiment. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit Granger. Elle s'approcha de lui et remit sa couverture en place comme si c'était naturel et alla s'étendre sur son siège.

Malfoy qui avait déjà du mal à trouver le sommeil comprit qu'il ne le trouverait pas après ça. Il fit donc semblant de dormir puis une fois sûr que la jeune fille s'était endormi, l'observa.

Elle n'avait pas tellement changé en deux mois et pourtant, elle avait des formes un peu plus féminines ; bien sûr comparé à la plupart des filles de leur âge elle était plate comme une limande. Elle avait tout d'une petite fille en réalité, tout le monde la voyait comme une petite fille mais Draco était sûr qu'il y avait une femme là-dessous.

Il continua à la regarder pendant une heure puis retourna se coucher. Il s'endormit finalement pour ne se réveiller que quand Hermione se leva. Elle avait été très silencieuse mais pas assez pour que Malfoy ne se réveille pas. Il ouvrit à peine les yeux et la regarda. Il regarda par la vitre et vit qu'ils étaient très proches de Poudlard, ils ne devraient arriver que dans un quart d'heure.

La jeune fille venait de se rendre compte que le préfet en chef avait déjà sa tenue de sorcier ; elle était vêtue en moldue : un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt rouge et un gilet marron. Elle allait devoir se changer ici. Il valait mieux se changer avant que Malfoy ne se réveille et elle ne pouvait pas le réveille sinon il ferait encore sa crise.

Elle mit une jupe noire par-dessus son pantalon qu'elle enleva ensuite et posa sur le siège. A peine trente secondes plus tard, il fut rejoint par le gilet et le tee-shirt de la jeune fille. Elle se trouvait donc en jupe et soutien-gorge blanc devant un Malfoy feignant le sommeil.

Elle enfila un chemisier qu'elle commença à boutonner de haut en bas mais s'arrêta en se  
regardant dans le miroir.

- Très beau ton piercing. Avait dit Malfoy sans s'en rendre compte tandis qu'Hermione sursautait.  
- Tu es réveillé depuis combien de temps ?  
- Pas mal de temps. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de fille à avoir un piercing. En argent avec un joyau vert en plus ; tu fais des infidélités aux gryffondors. Tu en as d'autres, peut-être des tatouages ?  
- Peut-être mais tu ne sauras jamais Malfoy.  
- Vraiment ? Je pourrai te lancer un stupefix et regarder si tu en as d'autres...partout où il peut y en avoir.  
- Tu es répugnant.  
- Et excitant aussi, non ?  
- On doit aller s'occuper des premières années. Laisse moi tranquille.

Hermione enfila sa robe de sorcier, se brossa les cheveux puis sortit du compartiment suivie de Malfoy. Ils se dirigèrent vers les deux wagons réservés aux premières années. Elle savait que Malfoy la regardait et la détaillait alors qu'elle avançait.

Elle entra dans le premier compartiment tandis que Malfoy prenait le deuxième. Elle expliqua aux élèves le déroulement de la soirée ; ceci ne dura que deux minutes. Elle sortit et passa devant le compartiment où se trouvait Malfoy.

- ... on vous appellera vous avancerez vos grosses fesses jusqu'au Choixpeau et vous serez répartis ; alors vous bougerez à nouveau vos fesses jusqu'à la bonne table. Des questions ?...Oui toi là avec les cheveux noirs.  
- Il vaut mieux être dans quelle maison ? demanda une petite voix timide.  
- Pardon, j'ai sûrement mal compris ta question, dans quelle maison vaut-il mieux être ? Mais espèce d'idiot...  
- Malfoy ! était intervenue Hermione en entrant.  
- Il manquait plus que toi.  
- Arrête de traiter les premières années comme de la vermine sinon...  
- Sinon quoi, tu vas aller chercher saint Potter et la belette pour me donner une correction ? Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, je suis autant préfet en chef que toi et je suis de sang pur je te le rappelle.  
- On le sait que tu es de sang pur, tu saoules tout le monde avec ça ; tous les sang purs de serpentard sont comme ça ; tu n'es pas différent des autres pour autant Malfoy. Par contre je dois avouer que tu as besoin d'une correction mais si quelqu'un doit te la donner ce ne sera ni Ron ni Harry, ce sera moi alors un conseil, parle correctement aux élèves sinon j'en réfère à Dumbledore. Compris ?  
- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas aussi idiot que...  
- Je t'interdis de mettre un seul nom après ça.  
- D'accord.  
- Bien, maintenant est-ce que vous avez des questions ? demanda Hermione en se retournant vers les élèves qui la dévisageaient.  
- Il vaut mieux être dans quelle maison ? retenta le jeune aux cheveux noirs.  
- Il y a quatre maisons différentes à Poudlard pour ceux qui ne le savent pas : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Le Choixpeau vous répartit dans l'une de ces maisons suivant vos qualités et vos capacités. Il n'y a pas de maison mieux que les autres.  
- Est-ce que tu peux nous présenter les maisons ? demanda une fille avec des lunettes.  
- Tout d'abord Gryffondor ; son emblème est le lion, ses couleurs rouge et noir, les qualités demandées sont le courage et la force ; « si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux. Les plus hardis et les plus forts sont rassemblés en ce lieu ».

Hermione présenta ainsi les quatre maisons ; des élèves d'autres compartiments étaient venus les rejoindre pour l'écouter, il n'y avait plus de place, certains élèves étaient assis les uns sur les autres. Elle donnait des explications très précises et vantait toutes les maisons, même serpentard, ce qui étonna Draco.

- Dans quelle maison tu es ? demanda une fille aux cheveux blonds.  
- Je suis à Gryffondor. Dit-elle tandis que certains poussaient des sortes de soupirs admiratifs.  
- Et...lui ? demanda un autre en regardant timidement Malfoy.  
- Serpentard. Répondit Malfoy adossé à la paroi à côté de la porte tandis que tous les élèves le regardaient avec crainte.  
- Est-ce que le Choixpeau peut se tromper ? demanda la fille aux lunettes.  
- Une fois que la répartition est faite, on ne peut rien changer mais si vous ne voulez pas être dans une certaine maison il suffit de le lui dire. Parfois il hésite, par exemple il hésitait à m'envoyer à Serdaigle ou Gryffondor et un de mes amis à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard mais il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs.  
- Parce que ce pauvre Potter est un idiot. Dit Draco.  
- Parce que certains des gens qui ont été à Serpentard ont mal tourné comme Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort ou bien certaines autres personnes comme Bellatrix Lestrange...  
- J'ai entendu parler d'elle ; elle était folle...commença un jeune garçon.  
- Tais toi si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse oublier jusqu'à ton nom. Avait menacé Draco avant de sortir. Tu n'as qu'à finir Granger.  
- Pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ? demanda un élève.  
- Bellatrix Lestrange est sa tante. Répondit un autre.  
- Il y a tout de même des gens très bien qui ont été dans cette maison. Vous n'avez plus de questions ? demanda Hermione, elle attendit cinq secondes. Parfait, à tout à l'heure.

Elle courut après Malfoy mais celui-ci était déjà parti, elle n'arriva pas à le trouver pour s'excuser.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle ne le revit que dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard ; elle avait dû s'occuper seule des premières années. Ils avaient tous été répartis entre les différentes maisons. Il ne restait qu'une seule personne à répartir : Mady.

Le professeur Chourave venait de poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Hermione remarqua qu'il se pliait comme la fois où Harry avait été réparti. Au bout d'une minute :

- Je vois beaucoup de choses ; tu pourrais être acceptée dans n'importe laquelle des quatre maisons : tu es rusée, audacieuse et ambitieuse comme le souhaite Serpentard mais sans vouloir montrer tes nombreux atouts, le goût du travail, de la justice et de la loyauté de Poufsouffle, l'intelligence et la sagesse de Serdaigle et tu es courageuse et forte comme le voulait Gryffondor. Je n'ai jamais eu à répartir un élève avec toutes les qualités requises pour chaque maison ; tu es l'élève la plus dure que j'ai jamais eu à placer. Encore si tu me disais que tu ne veux pas aller dans telle ou telle maison mais je lis en toi que tu seras contente du choix quel qu'il soit.  
- Désolée. Murmura Mady.  
- Ne dis pas cela, c'est plutôt amusant. Reprit le Choixpeau au bout d'une autre minute. Lire en toi est très intéressant ; tu as des qualités qui sont complémentaires et d'autres qui sont un peu paradoxales. Très impressionnant...et je vois que l'un de tes ancêtres est allé à Serpentard...mais tu ne veux pas en parler. Tu seras acceptée dans n'importe quelle maison et tu y seras bien. Dans un sens je te verrai soit à Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor mais d'un autre côté à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle...je ne sais pas. Si je me base sur tes liens avec les personnes de cette pièce je t'enverrai à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle même si je suis sûre que tu serais parfaite pour les deux autres maisons.  
- Si je peux aider à choisir. Murmura Mady.  
- ...Gryffondor. Finit par dire le Choixpeau magique au bout de deux minutes de silence absolu.

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements et Mady partit rejoindre Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville.

- Les premières années, vous allez suivre vos préfets jusqu'à la salle commune de votre maison. Vous devrez retenir le mot de passe. Serpentard et Serdaigle, vous pouvez y aller. Vous aussi Poufsouffle. Elle attendit quelques secondes qu'ils soient partis pour enchaîner. Bien, je vous présente Ronald Weasley, le préfet de Gryffondor ; il va vous mener à votre salle commune.  
- Tu ne viens pas Hermione ? demanda Ron.  
- Non, je suis en retard au rendez-vous avec Dumbledore et Malfoy. On se voit demain. Dis bonne nuit aux autres de ma part. Bonne nuit Ron.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore en toute hâte après avoir embrassé son meilleur ami sur la joue. Une fois arrivée, elle dit le mot de passe que lui avait dit le professeur et monta les escaliers. Draco Malfoy était assis dans l'un des deux sièges en face du bureau du directeur.

- Nous n'attendions que vous Miss Granger.  
- Je suis désolée mais j'ai dû m'occuper des premières années.  
- Je sais, nul besoin de vous excuser. Mais dépêchons, je suis sûr que vous avez tous les deux hâte de retrouver votre appartement. Donc en temps que préfets en chef, vous allez partager un dortoir situé au cinquième étage de la tour sud de l'établissement. Des questions ?  
- Oui, nous allons devoir cohabiter ? demanda Malfoy.  
- En effet, je suppose que ce sera difficile mais vous y arriverez. Vous aurez une chambre chacune avec un mot de passe de votre choix, vous choisirez aussi le mot de passe pour entrer dans votre dortoir. Vous aurez à votre disposition une salle de bain, une petite cuisine et une salle sur demande que vous devrez trouver. Encore une question ?  
- Non professeur. Tout est très clair. Déclara Hermione.  
- Parfait, dans ce cas bonne nuit. Vous arriverez bien à trouver votre dortoir seuls. Reposez-vous bien. Demain vous aurez déjà du travail.

Les deux élèves sortirent de son bureau puis traversèrent le château sans dire un mot. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois de chêne avec des colonnes en marbre blanc sur les côtés et un dragon noir au-dessus de la porte qui se mit à bouger dès qu'ils se trouvèrent devant.

- Bonsoir Hermione Granger, préfète en chef ; bonsoir Draco Malfoy, préfet en chef ; mon nom est Lux, je suis le gardien du dortoir des préfets.  
- Euh...bonsoir. Balbutia Hermione.  
- Je vois que les dragons sont notre point commun à tous les trois ; je vois tout, sachez le. A ces paroles, Hermione rassembla ses mains sur sa poitrine. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne regarde pas ceci et puis vous êtes humaine, pas du tout mon genre autrement dit. Quel sera le mot de passe ?  
- Vif d'or. Dit le jeune homme.  
- Draco !  
- Très bien, le mot de passe sera donc « Vif d'or ». bonne nuit à vous deux.

Le dragon redevint marbre et la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux jeunes gens y pénétrèrent et soudain des bougies s'allumèrent ; éclairant une pièce magnifique, très grande, spacieuse. Ils virent trois portes, sur l'une d'elles il y avait un bain et sur les deux autres un lit.

La salle de bain était sur la gauche en entrant, de l'autre côté il y avait le coin cuisine. Il y avait ensuite un petit escalier de trois marches de chaque côté de la pièce qui donnait sur une chambre.

Hermione se dirigea vers celle de gauche tandis que son homologue masculin allait à droite. Ils ouvrirent chacun une porte.

Le jeune homme se retrouva dans une chambre avec des couleurs rouge et or, avec un lit à baldaquin, une étagère avec des livres, des photos des amis d'Hermione sur les murs. De son côté cette dernière découvrit une chambre verte et argentée avec un lit à ras du sol où quatre personnes auraient pu dormir sans problème de place, une étagère avec des livres, des magazines pour adultes au pied du lit. A peine avait-elle vu ceci qu'elle avait fermé la porte.

- Malfoy, je crois que c'est ta chambre.  
- Et je crois que celle-ci c'est la tienne.

Chacun se dirigea vers l'autre en se disant bonne nuit quand ils se croisèrent. Ils se mirent en pyjama chacun de leur côté : un pantalon gris pour Malfoy, débardeur rose et pantalon vert pour Hermione.

Malfoy fit cinquante pompes avant de se coucher tandis qu'Hermione se plongeait dans un livre de métamorphose.


	5. Chapter 5

- Bonjour Malfoy, ravie de voir que tu n'es pas mort dans ton sommeil. Avait dit Hermione en voyant Malfoy sortir de sa chambre tout habillé. Tu ne t'es pas lavé ?  
- Je me suis réveillé à 4h du matin, j'ai été courir, je suis revenu à 5h du matin et je me suis lavée à ce moment. Ensuite j'ai lu. Tu t'es levée à 7h30.  
- On a rendez-vous avec les préfets pour distribuer les emplois du temps à 9h et il est...oh, 8h50. Dépêche toi.  
- Heureusement que je ne vis avec toi que pour un an sinon je me tuerai...  
- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être obligée de vivre avec toi ? Bien au contraire, je préfèrerai vivre avec Crabbe ou Goyle.  
- C'est sûr que tu serais moins tenté d'aller dans leur chambre en pleine nuit...  
- Le jour où je me retrouverai dans ta chambre je serai devenue folle.

Elle prit une pile de dossier posée sur la table à manger puis s'en alla sans voir le sourire satisfait de Malfoy.

- Bien, maintenant que nous avons partagé les emplois du temps vous pouvez disposer. Bonne journée. Avait lancé Hermione aux préfets.

Elle sortit avec Ron et ils allèrent retrouver Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna au lac pour être tranquilles.

- Où est Mady ? demanda Ron.  
- On ne sait pas, je me suis levée à 7h et je ne l'ai pas vue. Déclara Ginny.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harry. Je vous rappelle qu'on attaque les cours demain matin, alors profitons du dernier jour de vacances. Je propose une petite baignade dans le lac.  
- Pas pour moi, je vais à la bibliothèque, je dois regarder quelques petites choses. Avait dit Hermione. Désolée, on se voit plus tard.

Hermione s'était donc rendue à la bibliothèque où elle avait trouvé Mady en train de lire un livre sur les origines de la Magie.

- C'est intéressant ? demanda Hermione.  
- Oui, enfin je trouve, tu l'as déjà lu ?  
- Oui mais je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose.  
- C'est parce que tu te bases sur du concret alors que l'origine de la Magie relève de l'abstrait.  
- Je...je n'avais jamais vu les choses dans ce sens là. Tu as peut-être raison.  
- Je te conseille le livre 845 PG 12 ; il est plus simple à comprendre pour une personne qui a besoin de concret.  
- Tu as lu ce livre aussi ?  
- Oui, hier soir ; j'ai passé la nuit ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir beaucoup.  
- Bonjour Hermione. Avait dit la voix de Seamus derrière elles, accompagné de Dean Thomas et Justin Finch. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
- Très bonnes, et toi ?  
- Pareil. Tu nous présentes à ton amie.  
- Mady, voici Seamus, Dean et Justin.  
- Très impressionnant la scène avec le Choixpeau hier soir. Comment tu as fait ? demanda Dean.  
- Je n'ai rien fait, j'ai attendu, c'est tout. Désolée mais je dois y aller, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire. Bonne journée. Elle se leva et s'en alla sans un regard pour les garçons qui ne faisaient que le regarder.  
- Arrêtez de baver. Dit Hermione une fois qu'elle fut partie. Vous êtes vraiment ridicules.  
- Dis-moi, elle est célibataire ? demanda Justin.  
- Je l'ai vue le premier. Lança Seamus.  
- C'est pas possible qu'une fille comme ça soit célibataire, hein Hermione ? demanda Dean.  
- Vous êtes désolants les garçons. Mais elle ne m'a jamais dit avoir un copain, ni quelqu'un en vue. Maintenant je vais lire donc à plus tard.

Hermione s'éloigna et alla chercher le livre que lui avait conseillé Mady ; elle avait été obligé de dire quelque chose aux garçons sur leur question car les connaissant ils l'auraient affublée de question pendant une heure.

Elle passa toute la matinée à feuilleter le fameux ouvrage, elle comprenait beaucoup mieux le sujet, en effet.

Son amie l'impressionnait de plus en plus ; elle avait trouvé une personne qui passait plus de temps qu'elle  
dans une bibliothèque.

Elle était en train de ranger le livre quand elle sentit un regard dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit Zabini, caché derrière un livre en train de l'observer. Elle avait déjà remarqué son regard la veille ; elle décida donc d'aller lui parler.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes ?  
- Je regardai dans ta direction mais ce n'est pas toi que je regardai, ne te crois pas plus importante que ce que tu es Hermione.  
- Je rêve ou bien tu m'as appelée par mon prénom ?  
- Je voulais dire Granger ; c'est sorti tout seul. Il se leva en laissant le livre ouvert sur la table et partit sans se retourner.

Décidément Hermione ne comprendrait jamais les garçons, ils étaient vraiment trop compliqués.

- Pansy, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Je n'y peux rien, j'ai des choses à faire cet après-midi. Avait lancé Malfoy alors qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir menant à son dortoir.  
- Tu m'avais dit qu'on passerait l'après-midi ensemble dans la salle sur demande...  
- Ce n'est que partie remise.  
- OK, une partie de poker déshabilleur dans quelques semaines. Je vais être très occupée donc à dans quelques semaines.

La jeune fille passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune blond, lui fit pencher la tête et l'embrassa passionnément. Celui-ci savait qu'il pouvait l'avoir à n'importe quand, ainsi que la grande majorité des filles de l'école. Il ne voulait plus de ces filles sans caractère. Celle qu'il voulait...se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir, elle se dirigeait vers eux en les regardant d'un air de dégoût.

Immédiatement Malfoy mit fin au baiser. Pansy partit alors sans remarquer l'arrivée d'Hermione Granger qui s'approcha de Draco.

- Il faut qu'on s'arrange pour deux ou trois petites choses. Déclara la préfète.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- J'ai reçu un mot de Dumbledore, il va falloir qu'on fasse des rondes de temps en temps pour voir si certains élèves ne se promènent pas dans les couloirs. Pas tous les soirs ni toute la nuit mais une fois de temps en temps.  
- D'accord.  
- Ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas d'objection.  
- J'essaye d'être agréable étant donné qu'on va vivre ensemble un an.  
- C'est vrai que tu fais des efforts, je te promets d'en faire de mon côté. Donc les élèves sont autorisés à être dans les couloirs jusqu'à 10h15 en semaine et 12h15 les vendredis et samedis soirs.  
- Je ne ferai pas de rondes le week-end ; je serai...occupé.  
- Une fois de temps en temps Malfoy, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Moi aussi je suis occupé les week-ends le soir.  
- Je ne voudrai pas décevoir toutes les filles qui ne font qu'attendre le week-end pour me voir. D'ailleurs on sera peut-être occupés tous les deux un soir...  
- Malfoy !  
- C'est bon, je blaguais. Calme Granger.  
- Mais je suis calme. On en fait une ce soir ; rendez-vous à 10h20.  
- Ça me va. A ce soir.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Malfoy tourna les talons pour se rendre à la salle sur demande ; il avait envie de faire du sport, rien de mieux que d'avoir une salle de sport pour lui seul. Dès qu'il voulait se vider la tête, il faisait du sport : des pompes, ou autres.

De son côté, Hermione alla dans sa chambre où elle commença à feuilleter les livres de cours ; elle voulait déjà commencer à apprendre. Elle n'alla même pas manger, elle voulait finir le livre d'histoire de la magie.


	6. Chapter 6

La préfète en chef se réveilla en sursaut ; couchée sur son lit, un livre ouvert sur le ventre, elle s'était assoupie. Elle était trempée, depuis environ un mois elle faisait des rêves dont elle ne se souvenait pas et qui la mettaient dans tous ses états. Elle se réveillait en sueur avec un sentiment de plénitude absolue en ayant l'impression de sentir des mains l'effleurer.

Elle se mit sur son séant et regarda l'heure. Il était 10h30. elle était en retard et Malfoy ne l'avait pas prévenue.

Elle se leva et partit le chercher dans l'appartement. Elle ne l'y trouva pas mais heureusement, Dumbledore avait confié une carte de Poudlard aux deux préfets en chef ; une sorte de carte du Maraudeur mais légale. Elle regarda et remarqua plusieurs élèves encore dans les couloirs. Elle chercha Malfoy pendant cinq minutes puis repéra son nom dans la salle sur demande.

Elle s'y rendit immédiatement. Elle pensa à une pièce où elle trouverait Malfoy et une porte apparut. Elle entra et trouva son homologue en train de faire un poirier avec une seule main. Quand il la remarqua, il perdit l'équilibre et s'étala à terre.

- Tu es en retard. Dépêche toi, on y va. Vite, je suis fatiguée. Avait dit Hermione avant de sortir de la pièce suivie de Malfoy dix secondes plus tard.

- Alors, ça se passe bien ta collocation avec Monsieur la Fouine ? avait demandé Ron alors qu'ils déjeunaient dans la Grande salle.  
- Ron, on doit essayer de réunifier les quatre maisons alors il faudrait commencer par être gentil avec Malfoy, du moins le respecter. Avait rétorqué Hermione.  
- Je le ferai, quand il méritera le respect ; même une limace mérite plus le respect que lui.  
- Changeons de sujet, quel cours avons-nous ? demanda Harry.  
- Deux heures d'histoire de la magie. Avait répondu Hermione.  
- Si j'avais su j'aurai pris mon oreiller. Rigola Ron.  
- Avec les serpentards, d'ailleurs nous avons de nombreux cours en communs. Avait fait remarqué Hermione. Dumbledore pense qu'en unifiant les maisons qui se font le plus la guerre, tout ira mieux mais ce sera difficile.

Quarante minutes plus tard, ils attendaient dans la salle de cours, le professeur était un petit peu en retard mais finit par arriver.

- Bonjour, pour commencer il y a le même nombre d'élèves de Gryffondor que d'élèves de Serpentard dans cette classe donc je ne veux pas deux personnes de la même maison côte à côte. Dépêchez-vous.

Les élèves avaient commencé par s'interroger du regard entre eux, le professeur était-il devenu fou ? Peut-être mais ils s'exécutèrent. Harry se retrouva à côté de Caroline tandis qu'Hermione avait eu droit à sa cousine qui ne cessait de lui lancer des regards haineux et Neville à Crabbe.

- Nous allons pouvoir commencer notre cours mais j'ai tout d'abord une information à vous faire passer. Le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que plusieurs autres enseignants ont eu l'idée d'instaurer de nouveaux cours...  
- En plus de ceux que nous avons déjà ? avait coupé Pansy.  
- Oui et je vous prierai de ne plus m'interrompre. Donc je disais de nouveaux cours sur...les moldus. Puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été détruit, nous pensons qu'il faut que les élèves apprennent à apprécier les moldus et à les connaître afin que nous n'ayons plus ce genre de guerres.  
- Et si nous ne voulons pas apprécier les moldus ? avait demandé Malfoy en jetant un regard glacé à Hermione.  
- Vous n'aurez pas le choix, cette matière sera considérée comme une option, mais ce ne sera pas vraiment un cours ; il y aura de la découvert sur les...inventions moldues telles que l'électité...  
- Electricité. Rectifia Hermione.  
- Merci beaucoup Miss Granger. Il y aura donc la découverte des inventions moldues, de la culture moldue, de la musique moldue...de nombreuses choses pour résumer. Ceci peut être très amusant si vous voulez mon avis.  
- Que devrons nous apprendre, à nous comporter comme des sangs de bourbe ? avait demandé Montague en souriant de manière provocante.  
- Vous aurez deux heures de retenue samedi et vous les consacrerez à apprendre le premier chapitre d'un livre que je vous donnerai sur les moldus mon chère Montague. Vos professeurs et moi-même nous sommes arrangés pour que ces cours aient lieu le soir ; tous les soirs à 20h30, après le dîner pendant une heure. Il y aura cours du lundi au vendredi et vous serez obligés d'assister à au moins deux cours par semaine et de passer une heure avec un élève qui est issu ou partiellement issu d'une famille moldue si vous n'avez aucune connaissance.  
- C'est vraiment idiot. Les sangs purs vont devoir se coltiner les sangs de bourbe et les sangs mêlés ? avait demandé Pansy en se levant de sa chaise outragée.  
- Miss Parkinson, vous irez rejoindre votre voisin de derrière samedi. Vos professeurs donneront un premier cours après-demain. Tous les élèves sans exception devront s'y rendre. Y compris vous Monsieur Malfoy. Avait-il dit à l'intention de ce dernier qui, d'après son visage, pensait que ses fonctions de préfet en chef pourraient lui éviter ce calvaire. A présent commençons notre cours, prenez vos livres au premier chapitre...

- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je trouve très intéressant le fait d'avoir des cours sur les moldus. Avait dit Hermione à ses amis (Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny et Mady) le soir même alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune de Griffondor.  
- Tu es moldue, tu n'auras pas de problèmes. Par contre pour ceux qui ne connaissent rien au monde des moldus ça va faire du travail en plus. Avait continué Ron en regardant ses pieds.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aiderai et Harry aussi. Pas vrai Harry ?  
- Bien entendu. Hermione et moi sommes les seuls à avoir vécu chez les moldus parmi nous ; on pourra très bien vous aider. Ce n'est pas si compliqué.  
- Dumbledore a même demandé aux élèves issus de familles moldues d'aller chercher des objets typiquement moldus pour les montrer, ça va être marrant...oh zut, j'ai oublié que je dois réviser mes runes anciennes ! Avait presque hurlé la préfète.  
- Hermione, tu n'as pas eu cours de runes anciennes. Avait dit Ginny en rigolant.  
- Mais il faut que je revoie tout le programme de l'an dernier. Je file. Bonne nuit, à demain ; elle avait passé le tableau de la vieille dame avant que ses amis n'aient eu le temps de lui dire au revoir.  
- Ça, c'est Hermione. Avait alors rigolé Neville. Toujours très studieuse et sérieuse. Tous avaient alors éclaté de rire.  
- On ne la changera jamais mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre Mione. Avait ajouté Ron.

Pendant que les autres rigolaient en mangeant des friandises, Hermione avait presque couru jusqu'à la salle commune des préfets pour pouvoir réviser.

Elle donna le mot de passe sans même laisser au gardien le temps de lui poser la question. Elle entra en trombe et se trouva face à une scène qui donnait plus envie d'aller vomir que d'aller réviser. Malfoy était couché sur le canapé avec une serviette de bain autour dus hanches et Caroline était assise à califourchon sur lui en jupe, seulement en jupe, il n'y avait que ses cheveux qui cachaient sa poitrine.

Dès qu'elle vit ça, elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux et se dirigea vers la porte en disant « Désolée » ; elle percuta la table et se fit mal au pied mais continua à se diriger vers sa chambre sans regarder.

Elle alluma la lumière, mit la musique assez forte pour ne rien entendre, elle s'était achetée une sorte de chaîne hi-fi magique qui pouvait passer toutes les chansons dès qu'on le demandait et sortit son livre de runes anciennes. Elle s'assit en tailleur devant son lit et posa le livre ouvert sur la couette.

Elle commença à réviser mais fut rapidement déconcentrée par la musique. En plus la chanson qui passait était une chanson qu'elle adorait. Elle se mit donc à la chanter à tue-tête en fermant les yeux et remuant la tête comme envoûtée par la musique.

I've been long, a long way from here  
Put on a poncho, played for mosquitos,  
And drank til I was thirsty again  
We went searching through thrift store jungles  
Found Geronimo's rifle, Marilyn's shampoo  
And Benny Goodman's corset and pen

Well, o.k. I made this up  
I promised you I'd never give up

If it makes you happy  
It can't be that bad  
If it makes you happy  
Then why the hell are you so sad

You get down, real low down  
You listen to Coltrane, derail your own train  
Well who hasn't been there before?  
I come round, around the hard way  
Bring you comics in bed, scrape the mold off the bread  
And serve you French toast again

Well, o.k. I still get stoned  
I'm not the kind of girl you'd take home

If it makes you happy  
It can't be that...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit aussitôt le reflet de Malfoy dans le miroir en face d'elle, mais habillé cette  
fois. Aussitôt elle se leva, alla baisser le son de la musique et se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dans ma chambre et puis comment es-tu rentré ?  
- N'oublie pas que j'ai fait de la magie noire depuis tout petit...  
- Il ne vaut mieux pas que je sache ça je pense.  
- Probablement. Je voulais te dire...désolé pour ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Je ne voudrai pas avoir choqué la fille la plus sage de 7ème année de Poudlard. Ni que ce que tu as vu...n'accentue le fossé entre nous.  
- Malfoy, je sais à quoi m'attendre avec toi. Je sais que tu te tapes presque toutes les filles de l'école alors que tu sors avec Pansy, tu te tapes même sa cousine. Je sais très bien comment tu es avec les filles. Je ne vais pas être choquée, c'est très gentil de...t'inquiéter pour moi mais il en faut plus pour me choquer.  
- Je te choquerai tôt ou tard. Tu peux en être sûre. Aussi sûre que tu finiras dans mon lit.  
- Malfoy, tu te fais beaucoup d'idées. Tu es bizarre, déjà tu t'inquiètes pour moi et maintenant tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ; avec moi, une fille issue du monde moldue...  
- J'ai jamais dit que je voulais sortir avec toi. Coucher me suffirait.  
- Tu es vraiment...  
- Irrésistible.  
- Insupportable, vantard, hautain, fier...  
- Et irrésistible même si tu ne l'avoueras jamais parce que toi tu es trop fière pour ça. Dit il en s'approchant d'elle avec un air de défi sur le visage.  
- C'est pas parce qu'une grande partie de la gente féminine te court après que c'est le cas de toutes.  
Il y a toujours des exceptions et tu peux être sûr d'une chose, je ne fais pas partie de toutes ces filles qui n'attendent qu'un mot de toi pour défaillir.  
- Très bien, on va voir combien de temps tu vas tenir. Dit-il en retournant vers la porte pour sortir. Tu chantes très bien soit dit en passant.  
- Euh...merci.

Il sortit en refermant la porte. Hermione resta en plein milieu de la pièce, elle n'en revenait pas que Malfoy lui ai fait un compliment. Ce n'était vraiment pas son habitude.

Elle se remit à étudier ses runes anciennes pendant vingt minutes puis se mit en pyjama avant d'aller se coucher après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la carte pour vo  
ir si aucun élève n'était en dehors de son dortoir. Rien à signaler à part Draco qui était chez les serpentards avec Caroline.


	7. Chapter 7

- Granger ! Granger bon sang, tu vas te réveiller oui ou non ! Criait la voix d'une personne qui était en train de la secouer.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et reconnut Malfoy immédiatement, ses yeux gris acier, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs...et son éternelle douceur. Il la tenait par les épaules pour la secouer, elle était sûre d'avoir des bleus dès le surlendemain.

- Quoi ?  
- Le vieux fou veut nous voir.  
- Quoi ? Aujourd'hui, mais on est dimanche.  
- C'est ce que j'ai pensé mais il doit avoir un truc important à nous dire pour nous demander un dimanche matin.  
- Il est quelle heure ?  
- Bientôt 7h30 du matin. On doit le retrouver dans dix minutes dans son bureau alors dépêche toi.  
Il se recula et alla regarder par la fenêtre avant de remarquer qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé au bout de quinze secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Que des elfes de maison t'apportent ton petit déjeuner au lit ?  
- J'aimerai bien mais j'attends seulement que tu sortes de ma chambre pour que je puisse  
m'habiller, c'est tout.  
- Miss je sais tout a peur que je la vois en pyjama ? T'en fais pas, j'en ai pas vraiment envie. Je te laisse mais dépêche toi sinon je rentre sans prévenir. Annonça-t-il en sortant.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle sauta de son lit, enfila des sous-vêtements noirs, un polo vert pomme, un pantalon beige, des chaussettes et des baskets, mis un élastique autour de ses cheveux et sortit de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas dû mettre plus de deux minutes pour se préparer.

- Dépêche toi, on va être en retard. C'est peut-être important. Lança-t-elle à Draco qui était assis sur le canapé en train de feuilleter un bouquin.

Elle sortit de la salle commune sans l'attendre et se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau du directeur. Tout le monde dormait encore, normal, c'était dimanche et le dimanche tout le monde se levait après 9h ; le petit-déjeuner étant servi entre 9h30 et 10h30.

Le préfet en chef rattrapa son homologue devant l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur, il avait du lui courir après, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pouvait être aussi rapide, il n'avait pas encore enfilé ses chaussures quand elle était sortie en trombe de leur espace vital.

Ils montèrent l'escalier après que la jeune fille ait énoncé le mot de passe puis se retrouvèrent face au directeur et à leur professeur de métamorphose.

- Vous vouliez nous voir ? demanda Hermione.  
- En effet Miss Granger. Nous devons avouez que votre professeur et moi sommes quelques peu inquiets depuis vendredi soir. commença Dumbledore.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Draco.  
- Harry est allé chez son oncle et sa tante vendredi soir pour on ne sait quelle raison et n'est pas revenu. Je ne pense pas que ce soit grave mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange.  
- Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? demanda Hermione.  
- Que vous alliez voir ce qu'il sa passe, vous et Monsieur Malfoy. Et que vous rameniez Monsieur Potter avec vous.  
- Quoi ? Moi ? Ramener Potter ? Vous me réveillez pour ça ! s'exclama le préfet à moitié plié de rire.  
- Oui, je sais que Miss Granger a le côté diplomate et vous un côté plus...belliqueux. Vous formez ainsi un très bon tan  
dem et je sais que vous pouvez lui être d'une grande aide. De plus je me suis dit que vous pourriez ainsi avoir une heure de cours sur les moldus, ce qui vous enlèvera l'heure que vous auriez dû avoir avec Miss Granger qui est votre partenaire la semaine prochaine. Qu'en dites-vous ?  
- Et bien...ça me va. Quand est-ce qu'on part ?  
- Pas si vite, j'aimerai que vous...revêtiez des vêtements plus...sobres tous les deux.  
Hermione se regarda et remarqua que son polo vert ne passait vraiment pas inaperçu, pas plus que Malfoy qui était habillé tout en blanc.  
- Retournez dans vos appartements vous habiller de manière plus...fonctionnelle. D'ailleurs je vous conseille de ne pas dire que vous êtes sorciers...faites vous passer pour des agents de l'assistance à l'enfance.  
- Très bien monsieur. Répondit Hermine.  
- Il y a un portoloin sur la table de votre salon, activez le dès que vous serez prêts. Quand vous aurez récupéré Harry, allez dans le jardin de la maison, vous y trouverez un pot de fleur orange, c'est un autre portoloin. Bonne journée, j'ai de nombreuses choses à faire, voilà pourquoi je vous confie cette mission que je suis sûr vous allez réussir avec brio.

Les deux préfets en chef sortirent après avoir dit au revoir à leurs professeurs puis retournèrent à leur appartement. Hermione alla immédiatement dans sa chambre ; elle fouilla dans son armoire et trouva une jupe grise lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, un débardeur noir à larges bretelles avec un décolleté en V, une veste de tailleur marron et de petite ballerines noires. Elle enfila le tout, fit un chignon bas à ses cheveux, quelques mèches frisées s'en échappaient. Elle mit ensu  
ite du mascara et du fard à joue pour paraître plus âgée, attrapa un bloc de feuilles et un stylo puis partit rejoindre Malfoy.

Malfoy se trouvait dans sa chambre, il ne savait pas quoi enfiler, Granger avait déjà toqué à la porte, elle était déjà prête. Il se décida donc à mettre un pantalon et une veste noire, une chemise blanche et des baskets noires. Il se recoiffa et se regarda dans la glace.

Vraiment, il était magnifique, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Granger ne le voyait pas comme les autres filles le voyaient.

Il sortit finalement en l'entendant hurler son nom d'un ton menaçant.

Quand il sortit, il la trouva vraiment...ravissante. Il croyait voir une femme travaillant au ministère, vraiment magnifique ; et puis elle paraissait avoir au moins 20ans et même un peu plus.

Il ne le remarqua pas mais il n'était pas le seul à trouver l'autre beau. Hermione avait failli ouvrir la bouche quand elle avait vu Malfoy sortir. Il était...beau comme un dieu. Le noir et le blanc lui allaient très bien. Mais heureusement elle se ressaisit à temps.

- On y va alors ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Quand tu veux.  
Ils s'approchèrent de l'objet qui n'était pas là à leur départ ; une simple statue avec un dragon mais en bois, probablement du saule cogneur se dit Draco.

Ils touchèrent l'objet et Hermione lança le sort qui actionnait le départ. Ils furent pris dans un tourbillon. Quand ce fut le moment, ils lâchèrent tous les deux l'objet.

Malfoy, qui avait l'habitude d'utiliser les portoloin atterrit sur ses deux jambes dans une clairière tandis qu'Hermione tomba sur les fesses. Sans rien dire, Draco lui donna la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- C'est par où maintenant ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je ne suis venue qu'une seule fois. Par là si je me souviens bien.

Hermione entraîna Draco vers la forêt qu'ils traversèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent alors au bord d'une route. Hermione remarqua tout de suite la maison des Dursley. Enfin plutôt le cousin de Harry qui se tenait devant la maison avec deux copains à lui.

- C'est là. Dit-elle à Malfoy.  
- Qui est le petit gros ?  
- C'est le cousin de Harry. Dudley, ses parents tiennent à lui comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux.- Et comment on va s'y prendre ?  
- Il va nous faire entrer, il suffit juste d'être gentil avec lui.  
- T'as vu ce mec, il a l'air d'un idiot ; je suis pratiquement sûr qu'un Hippogriffe est plus utile et plus intelligent que ça.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes dans ce cas ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant.  
- Tu lui fais du charme.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu lui laisses juste entrevoir ton décolleté comme tu le fais avec moi en ce moment et le tour est joué.

Hermione mit aussitôt le bloc note devant son décolleté puis tapa Malfoy avec. Mais après tout, c'était un moyen comme un autre. Elle ajusta son haut sous le regard satisfait de Malfoy qui ne loupait pas une seconde du spectacle.  
Ils s'élancèrent donc vers les trois jeunes garçon  
s qui, quand ils virent arriver Hermione, la toisèrent de la tête aux pieds ; ce qui ne plaisait pas spécialement à Draco.

- Bonjour. Commença Hermione. Mon nom est...Jane Smith. Je suis venue voir Mr et Mrs...Dursley. Dit-elle en faisant semblant de chercher dans ses papiers.  
- Je...je...je suis leur fils. Arriva à articuler Dudley sans pouvoir poser son regard ailleurs que dans le décolleté d'Hermione.  
- Oui...c'est...leur fils. Dit un autre garçon préoccupé par la même chose que leur ami.  
- Pouvons-nous les voir ? demanda Draco ; dont le regard glacial fit immédiatement redescendre sur terre les trois jeunes.  
- Bien sûr, ils sont à l'intérieur. Je vais vous emmener. On se retrouve tout à l'heure les mecs. Dit Dudley à ses amis qui avaient l'air déçus de ne pas être invités.

Les deux sorciers suivirent alors Dudley, il entra dans la maison et appela ses parents en hurlant avant de se retourner vers Hermione dont il proposa de prendre la veste. Elle accepta et, sans faire exprès, bien entendu, il frôla sa poitrine en lui ôtant sa veste.

Hermione pensa qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès mais ce ne fut pas de l'avis de Malfoy qui avait vu l'expression du jeune homme.

- Que voulez-vous à mes parents ? demanda finalement Dudley.  
- Mon collègue et moi voulions leur poser certaines questions sur...votre cousin si je me souviens bien du dossier. Répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.  
- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Dudley et tutoyez moi.  
- C'est-à-dire que la procédure... commença Malfoy avant qu'Hermione ne se retourne vers lui.  
- Oublions la procédure pendant un petit moment.

Dudley les fit entrer dans le salon, Hermione comprit que les Dursley avaient essayé de ramasser la pagaille qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle et Draco s'assirent sur le canapé tandis que Dudley s'asseyait juste en face de la jeune fille.

Ils se levèrent tous cependant quand les parents arrivèrent.

- Bonjour, Vernon Dursley, voici ma femme Pétunia.  
- Mon nom est Jane Smith et voici mon collègue...Andrew More. Nous sommes venus pour parler de votre neveu. Harry Potter. Dit Hermione en leur serrant la main.  
- Euh...très bien. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Son école nous a envoyé une drôle de lettre nous informant qu'il n'était pas retourné en cours après être venu chez vous. informa la jeune femme, de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec Dudley qui lui faisait des sourires très simples à comprendre.  
- Ah...ne vous en faites pas, il est un peu dans une école d'illuminés. Dit l'oncle. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi mais il ne veut pas y aller.  
- Il ne veut pas y aller dites-vous ? demanda Hermione en voyant la main de Draco se crisper sur le canapé.  
- Il n'est pas sorti de cette maison depuis qu'il est revenu. Expliqua la tante.  
- Est-ce que nous pourrions le voir ? demanda à nouveau Hermione.  
- Bien sûr, Dudley, va chercher Harry. Ordonna le père à son fils.

Celui-ci finit par s'exécuter après quelques grognements. Les quatre occupants du salon restèrent silencieux  
jusqu'à l'arrivée de Harry. Hermione voyait ce qu'ils essayaient de faire, voir s'ils étaient ou non des sorciers, ses parents faisaient aussi ça avec ses amis, regarder si une baguette ne dépassait pas de quelque part ou autre chose de suspect.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, Jane Smith et voici Andrew More. Dit Hermione alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche.  
- Euh...bonjour.  
- Votre école nous a contactés pour nous dire que vous n'étiez pas retournés en cours, ils s'inquiètent beaucoup.  
- C'est normal...

Mais tout à coup, le fax sonna ; Draco sursauta et poussa presque un cri, ce qui mit immédiatement la puce à l'oreille des Dursley.

- Qui êtes vous ? Personne n'a peur d'une sonnerie de téléphone. Dites nous qui vous êtes. Ordonna Vernon Dursley.  
- Je...je suis la meilleure amie de Harry, Hermione Granger. Dit Hermione en baissant la tête.  
- Et vous, vous êtes aussi un de ces satanés sorciers ? demanda Vernon à Draco.  
- Vous espèce de sale petit moldu je vous interdit de me parler de cette manière. Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que Miss je sais tout. Répondit l'intéressé en pointant sa baguette sur l'oncle.  
- Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry en sortant sa propre baguette et en la pointant sur Malfoy.  
- Ça suffit. Accio baguettes. Dit Hermione, les baguettes de Harry et Draco atterrirent alors dans sa main. J'aimerai régler ça au plus vite alors vous allez essayer d'oublier que vous vous détester pendant une dizaine de minutes, vous n'allez pas en mourir..  
- Moi aussi je veux vite en finir, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'aider Saint Potter. Dit le préfet.  
- Malfoy la ferme ! dirent en même temps les griffondors.  
- Que se passe-t-il Harry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu à Poudlard ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers son ami.  
- Je n'arrive plus à sortir de cette maison.  
- Quoi ? demanda Hermione interloquée.  
- J'ai tout essayer, la porte, les fenêtres, transplaner, le cheminée, absolument tout mais je n'arrive pas à sortir. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Ça ne me dit rien. Répondit Hermione.  
- C'est de l'ancienne magie noire. Dit la voix de Draco. Très ancienne, quelqu'un a jeté un sort sur la maison pour que tu ne puisses plus en sortir.  
- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Harry.  
- J'ai étudié la magie noire depuis mon plus jeune âge, le balafré, je sais de quoi je parle. Il faut que tu boives une potion pour être libéré. Je connais la formule. Je peux la faire.  
- Et tu vas essayer de m'empoisonner, non merci.  
- Tu crois que ça me plait idiot. J'ai qu'une envie, aller retrouver une de mes conquêtes et pas être ici à essayer de te faire sortir de cette maison alors décide toi. Vas préparer tes affaires. Granger va m'aider à préparer la potion, les ingrédients sont très communs. Où est la pièce où les moldus font leur potions ? demanda-t-il.  
- Il y a la cuisine par là-bas. Dit Harry en montrant une porte du doigt avant de monter dans sa chambre.  
- Parfait.

Il fit signe à Hermione de le suivre. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier. Entre le ton impérieux de Draco et les regards langoureux que lui lançait Dudley, il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

- Je vais avoir besoin de vin rouge, de cendre, de poivre, de sel et une toile d'araignée.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je ne rigole pas, c'est vraiment une très ancienne potion. Trouve moi tout ça. Je te donne les instructions comme ça tu sais ce qu'il faut faire.

Finalement, Draco aida beaucoup Hermione dans la préparation, ils se marchaient un peu dessus devant la casserole mais tout se passait bien. Ils avaient demandé à Harry de ne pas les déranger, ils avaient besoin de concentration pour tout préparer.

- Il ne manque plus que la toile d'araignée.  
- Je sais où il y en a toujours, derrière le micro-onde.  
- Le micro quoi ?  
- Ça. Dit-elle en s'approchant de l'objet, elle l'avança et trouva une superbe toile d'araignée.  
- Parfait. Prends-en un peu et met le dans la mixture.

Hermione s'exécuta et le plongea dans l'espèce de pâte visqueuse et vraiment tout sauf appétissante. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Malfoy.

- Il faut attendre un petit moment, quand ça sera prêt on le saura.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise aussi près de Malfoy. Elle avait le cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite. Heureusement celui-ci ne remarqua rien et elle eut le temps de se calmer avant qu'il ne se tourne vers elle.

- T'as fait une très forte impression au cousin de Saint Potter tout à l'heure.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil ; ne me fais pas croire que tu ne l'as pas remarqué, quand il t'a frôlé la poitrine ou qu'il te faisait des clins d'œil.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu peux en avoir à faire ? C'est vrai, tous les garçons ne sont pas comme toi, certains me trouvent...plutôt attirante.  
- Seulement des moldus je suppose.  
- Pas du tout, certains garçons de Poudlard m'ont déjà fait certaines propositions si tu veux tout savoir.  
- Laisse moi deviner, la belette...Londubat aussi sûrement.  
- Tu es exécrable Malfoy. Je me demande bien comment tu peux faire pour te supporter toi-même.  
- Je m'aime, rien d'autre à dire.  
- C'est vrai, tu t'aimes ; mais en dehors de toi, qui t'aime ?

Hermione sortit de la cuisine pour aller rejoindre Harry dans sa chambre afin de l'aider à préparer sa valise. Malfoy avait réussi à l'énerver, encore une fois. Elle en avait l'habitude mais pour une fois elle avait eu le dernier mot, ce qui était assez rare.

Harry fut heureux de voir son amie arriver, il avait beaucoup de mal à faire entrer tous ses vêtements dans son sac, car il voulait tout emmener pour ne pas avoir à revenir vivre chez les Dursley ; il avait décidé d'emménager dans la maison q'il avait hérité de Sirius dès la fin de l'année scolaire.

De son côté, Malfoy n'avait pas bougé un cheveu depuis que la préfète avait claqué la porte. Sa remarque l'avait touché bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Elle avait raison en disant qu'en dehors de lui personne ne l'aimait. Les deux seules personnes qui l'avaient un jour aimé étaient ses parents. Et quels parents ? Des Mangemorts. Son père se trouvait à présent à Azkaban avec la plupart des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avaient été attrapés. Sa mère n'était pas là lors de l'attaque de l'Ordre, elle les avait quittés depuis déjà longtemps.

Draco avait échappé à Azkaban pour une seule raison, que personne ne connaissait. Dumbledore était intervenu et l'avait envoyé loin de la bataille grâce à un portoloin, il s'était retrouvé à Poudlard avec l'incapacité de transplaner.

Dans un sens, Draco avait été soulagé. Il n'avait jamais voulu être du côté des Mangemorts, ni du côté de l'Ordre, il aurait voulu être là, sans rien faire. Malheureusement les choses n'avaient pas été aussi simples, il était un Mangemort, il avait reçu la Marque des Ténèbres quelques jours après la prétendue mort du directeur. Il ne la voulait pas mais l'avait reçu pour ses parents. Voldemort aurait tué ses parents s'il avait refusé de le rejoindre.

Draco n'était pas un bon sorcier, il aimait la magie noire et ne pourrait jamais cesser de l'utiliser et pourtant il n'avait jamais eu le cœur d'un Mangemort, certes il aimait faire souffrir les autres ; mais pas sans raisons. De plus, les Mangemorts reconnaissaient un Maître, ce qu'il ne voulait pas.


	8. Chapter 8

Le reste de la journée se passa sans aucune parole entre les deux préfets en chef. Malfoy fit boire sa potion à Harry qui put enfin quitter la maison des Dursley.

Tous trois retournèrent à Poudlard grâce au portoloin. Malfoy partit immédiatement tandis que les deux gryffondors se rendaient dans leur tour.

- Harry, content de te voir. On commençait à s'inquiéter. Dit Ginny en sautant au cou de Harry en le voyant arriver.  
- Euh...merci beaucoup Ginny.

La façon donc Harry et Ginny se regardaient n'échappa pas à Hermione, cela faisait plusieurs années que ces deux là s'entendaient bien et que Ginny n'osait pas avouer ses sentiments à Harry. Il faudrait qu'elle arrange cette histoire.

Une fois que les affaires d'Harry furent à leur place, lui, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna décidèrent d'aller au bord du lac pour se détendre.

Pendant que certains s'amusaient à se jeter de l'eau à la figure au bord du lac, Mady se trouvait dans la salle sur demande, elle avait besoin de nager, elle avait donc demandé une piscine.

Elle avait pensé être seule, cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle se trouvait dans l'eau quand quelqu'un entra. Elle se retourna et reconnut Draco Malfoy.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle.  
- Euh...salut, je ne pensais pas...trouver quelqu'un ici. Réussit à articuler le serpentard en voyant le bikini vert marin de la jeune fille qui lui allait à ravir.  
- Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un aurait l'idée de demander une piscine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je suis venu faire quelques longueurs pour me détendre. Et toi ?  
- Pareil, j'avais besoin de décompresser.  
- A t'entendre dire ça, on dirait que tu portes le monde sur tes épaules. Déclara Draco en utilisant un sortilège pour se mettre lui-même en maillot de bain.  
- C'est l'impression que j'ai aujourd'hui. Personne ne peut comprendre ça.  
- Chacun ses problèmes ; mais je pense que les miens pourraient rivaliser avec les tiens.  
- Je suis sûre du contraire. Dit la j  
eune fille avant de repartir pour dix longueurs.

Environ une heure plus tard, Mady et Draco étaient assis au bord de la piscine l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté. Draco trouvait Mady très impressionnante et très mûre pour l'âge qu'ils avaient.

Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles qu'il avait rencontré, il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours et d'avoir une fille qui avait supporté beaucoup de malheurs sans s'écrouler.

De son côté, Mady avait sondé le cœur de Malfoy et avait compris qu'il n'était pas si méchant que ça. Elle avait le pouvoir de ressentir l'aura des gens et celle de Draco était tout sauf noire, contrairement à ce que tout le monde, même lui, pensait.

Ils avaient beaucoup rit, parlé de sujets sérieux, montré quelques sorts qu'ils savaient faire. Malfoy avait pour sa part montré des sortilèges de magie noire. Il avait ainsi pensé faire peur à la jeune fille mais celle-ci refit ce sortilège juste après lui.

- Tu m'impressionnes de plus en plus. Dit-il en souriant.  
- Et toi tu es vraiment un garçon plein de surprises.  
- Parce que je fais de la magie noire ?  
- Non, moi aussi je fais de la magie noire ; ainsi que de la magie blanche et de la magie intermédiaire.  
- De la magie intermédiaire ?  
- Tu as dû en entendre parler ; c'est ce que certaines personnes appellent magie grise. Ça te dit quelque chose ?  
- Oui, j'ai appris quelques sorts mais c'est une magie q  
ui est condamnée à disparaître car trop peu de gens la connaissent, c'est déjà un miracle qu'on le sache tous les deux.  
- Tu as raison. J'ai appris son existence dans les livres, je lis beaucoup et j'ai trouvé un livre sur la magie grise.  
- Serais-tu un clone de Granger ?  
- Non, je suis pire qu'elle. J'ai passé plus de temps dans une bibliothèque qu'elle. Je dois rivaliser avec un bibliothécaire.  
- A ce point ?  
- Oui. En tout cas désolée de te dire que je ne suis pas Hermione.  
- Pourquoi désolée ?  
- Parce que j'ai remarqué la façon que tu avais de la regarder.  
- N'importe quoi. Tu as du nager quelques longueurs de trop et ça t'a grillé des neurones. Moi amoureux de Granger ? Il y a plus de chances que Pansy soit intelligente que je sois amoureux de Granger.  
- Pansy doit être intelligente dans ce cas. Ne mens pas Draco. En plus tu rougis.  
- Menteuse, un Malfoy ne rougit pas.  
- Un Malfoy ne tombe pas amoureux non plus je suppose.  
- Exactement.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, avec moi ton secret sera bien gardé.  
- Mais je ne l'aime pas...  
- Ne me force pas à lire dans tes pensées, parce que je peux le faire.  
- Quoi ? Tu lis dans les pensées ? demanda Draco interloqué.  
- Si je le veux. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, rassure toi. Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Ça se voit pour une personne comme moi.  
- Bon d'accord, j'ai un faible pour Granger, mais tu ne diras rien sinon je te transforme en limace. Et puis d'abord comment peux-tu lire dans les pensées ?  
- C'est quelque chose que tu apprendras un autre jour. Je dois aller rejoindre ma chambre. Bonne fin d'après-midi Draco et...j'ai été contente de parler avec toi, ça fait du bien.  
- Moi aussi ça m'a soulagé. On remet ça.  
- C'est d'accord.

Mady sortit de l'eau, lança un sort pour se retrouver avec sa robe de sorcier sur le dos et partit en courant à la tour de sa maison.

Quand elle arriva, il n'y avait que Seamus et Dean Thomas. Ils commencèrent à lui parler de tout et de rien, de leur équipe de Quidditch préférée, de leur matière préférée, des professeurs de l'école.

Mady savait très bien qu'ils étaient en train de la draguer mais elle ne voulait pas les vexer, elle joua donc le jeu en participant à la conversation.

Cela faisait trois semaines que les cours avaient commencé. Cette semaine en particulier avait été difficile pour les élèves de dernière année. Ils avaient eu des examens pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié de l'année précédente.

Ils avaient aussi beaucoup de devoirs à faire en défense contre les forces du mal, sortilèges et métamorphose.

Les résultats devaient être affichés dans le couloir devant la Grande salle dans l'après-midi. En attendant, les élèves faisaient leurs devoirs ou s'amusaient.

Hermione avait décidé de réunir Harry, Ron et Neville dans l'appartement des préfets afin de faire leurs devoirs. Uniquement de la pratique, certains sorts qu'ils devaient maîtriser. Elle l'avait aussi proposé à Mady mais celle-ci avait préféré aller personne ne savait où, elle faisait ça tous les samedis, elle partait tôt le matin de la tour ; allait manger à midi puis disparaissait pour ne revenir qu'au repas du soir.

- Hors de question ! s'exclama Draco tandis que Mady avait proposé qu'il lui serve de cobaye pour un sortilège devant le transformer en chat.  
- Ça ne va pas te tuer.  
- Qui sait ?  
- Moi je le sais. Et puis au pire, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera, je demanderai à McGonagall de te rendre ta forme humaine.  
- Hors de question je te répète. Expelliarmus. Lança-t-il en voyant Mady lever sa baguette qui atterrit aux pieds du jeune homme.

Il se pencha pour la ramasser mais ce fut une erreur, dès qu'il se releva avec la seconde baguette dans la main, il vit Mady pointer sa main sur lui ; une étincelle noire apparut et l'atteint presque aussitôt. Il se sentit étrange puis il y eut un « pop » et il se retrouva à quatre pattes, à terre. A pattes car il avait été transformé en chat.

Il commença une phrase mais se rendit compte que seuls des miaulements sortaient de sa bouche.

Mady prit sa baguette et annula le sort. Immédiatement, Draco se retrouva assis sur les fesses parterre mais en être humain cette fois.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-il.  
- Quoi ?  
- Lancer un sort sans baguette.  
- C'est...en rapport avec le fait que je peux lire dans les pensées.  
- Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant. Tu sais pratiquement tout de moi, tu sais que je porte la marque des ténèbres, tu sais tout sur ma relation avec mes parents, sur ce que je ressens sur Granger. Tu sais tout ce qui est important sur moi et tu refuses de me dire ça depuis des semaines, cette fois tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. Tu lis dans les penser, tu as fait disparaître la marque du bras de Rogue, tu as été élevée par Dumbledore, tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette. Tu vas t'expliquer.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?  
- Ce que tu ne veux pas me dire.

Mady recula et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé qui venait d'apparaître dans la salle sur demande. Quelques secondes plus tard Draco la rejoignit.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il beaucoup plus calmement que les paroles qu'il avait dites juste avant.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Que je ne suis pas une fille comme les autres ? Que ma mère appartient au peuple des nuages ? Que mon père appartient au monde des sorciers ? Qu'ils se sont aimés mais que mon père aimait le pouvoir plus qu'autre chose ? Que j'ai en moi des pouvoirs que je ne contrôle pas ? Que je peux être très dangereuse ? Que je suis probablement la personne la plus puissante du monde des sorciers ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? Ah oui, que mon père s'appelle Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous les noms de Voldemort ou du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que j'ai participé à sa chute ? Tu penses en savoir assez maintenant ? demanda-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.  
- Je...excuse moi ; j'étais loin d'imaginer quelque chose comme ça. Pardon. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu sais...je suis bien placé pour te dire qu'on ne choisit pas ses parents. Mon père n'a jamais été tendre avec moi, depuis que j'ai quatre ans il m'a habitué à subir des doloris. Ma mère n'est pas mieux, elle n'a jamais osé s'opposer à mon père. Sacrée famille, une mère qui n'ose pas s'opposer à son mari qui lui n'ose pas s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
- Au moins ton père n'est pas à l'origine de la mort de nombreux innocents, ou bien de persécutions abominables...  
- Il n'est pas innocent pour autant.  
- Ton père l'a fait en partie par crainte. Le mien n'a peur de rien, c'est ce qui fait qu'il n'a vraiment aucune excuse.

Elle resta un moment dans les bras du jeune serpentard, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais sa présence la rassurait. Et puis ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Malheureusement, elle dû le quitter pour aller rejoindre Hermione, Ginny et Luna, à qui elle avait promis un après-midi entre filles après l'affichage des résultats.

Elle se dirigea vers l'appartement des préfets, juste au moment où le dragon était à sa vue, Neville, Ron, Hermione et Harry sortirent de la pièce.

- Désolée, j'avais quelque chose à faire. Vous voulez aller voir les résultats ?  
- C'est exactement ce qu'on allait faire. Répondit Neville avec de l'appréhension dans la voix.

La petite troupe descendit alors les escaliers, ils entendaient déjà certains élèves dire leurs propres notes.

Il y avait un monde pas possible devant le tableau d'affichage. Ils attendirent quelques minutes pour avoir la place de passer.

Le premier à voir ses résultats fut Ron : un total de 546points sur 800points ; chaque matière étant sur cent points, les détails des notes étaient envoyés aux élèves, seule la note globale était affichée.

Neville eut la surprise de voir le chiffre 531 à côté de son nom ; la même surprise fut pour Harry qui, selon lui, avait raté les potions, la botanique et l'astronomie ; il avait eu 577points.

Mais la plus grande surprise fut de voir les notes d'Hermione et de Mady, elles avaient les mêmes matières au programme, c'est-à-dire neuf matières. Hermione avait obtenu 857point et Mady en avait eu 859.

Le bruit qu'Hermione Granger avait trouvé plus fort qu'elle allait sûrement faire le tour de l'école très rapidement.

Même si Hermione en voulait un petit peu à son amie de l'avoir, battue, elle ne le laissa pas paraître. Elles retournèrent dans la chambre de la préfète pour leur après-midi entre filles. Ginny et Luna les attendaient devant le dragon.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ginny.  
- Je propose qu'on aille près du lac. Dit Luna.  
- Si tu veux. Dit la préfète sans vraiment avoir envie d'y aller.


	9. Chapter 9

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les quatre jeunes filles se trouvaient au bord du lac, une bonne trentaine d'élèves avaient eu la même idée qu'elles.

Elles restèrent quelques minutes mais décidèrent finalement de retourner chez Hermione où elles discutèrent longtemps.

- Vous saviez que j'ai entendu dire que Cho Chang voulait se remettre avec Harry. Dit Luna.  
- Quoi ! s'exclama Ginny.  
- C'est vrai, je l'ai entendue le dire à une de ses copines hier. Elle veut attendre de savoir quel sera le premier match de Quidditch avant de lui proposer.  
- Harry ne sortira pas avec elle...commença Ginny.  
- Tu ne serais pas encore amoureuse de Harry par hasard ? demanda Hermione.

Elles parlèrent des couples potentiels pendant une bonne heure puis Ginny et Luna durent partir, elles devaient à tout pris aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque.

Hermione et Mady allèrent dans le salon pour manger un morceau et pendant qu'elles dégustaient une délicieuse tarte aux pommes, Mady parla.

- Tu m'en veux de t'avoir battue ?  
- Pas du tout, c'est ridicule.  
- Hermione, je sais quand quelqu'un ment.  
- Bon, d'accord, je t'en veux un peu mais ça va passer.  
- Tu as plus de mérite que moi. Tu es une élève vraiment douée. Moi je lis les livres et je retiens, rien de plus. En pratique, je suis nullissime.  
- Dans ce cas je t'en veux moins. Rigola Hermione.  
Elles éclatèrent de rire mais furent coupées par l'entrée de Draco, Zabini, Pansy et Caroline. Il était presque 20h30.  
- Les deux meilleures élèves de Poudlard, qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous révisez ? demanda Pansy, accrochée au bras de Draco.  
- Non, on discute entre amies. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. Lança Hermione.  
- Espèce de sale petite...  
- Vous voulez faire une partie de poker avec nous ? proposa Draco.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers lui comme s'il venait de dire qu'il n'était pas un sang pur.  
- D'accord. répondit immédiatement Mady qui avait compris que Draco n'avait pas envie qu'une bataille éclate dans les appartements des préfets.

Hermione ne voulait pas laisser son amie seule avec les serpentards, elle accepta donc aussi de jouer.

A peine la première partie terminée, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur. La dernière manche avait opposé Zabini et Pansy qui s'était retrouvée avec ses chaussures en moins.

- Un strip-poker ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.  
- On ne te l'avait pas dit Granger ? demanda Caroline.  
- Je...  
- Tu vas pas te dégonfler quand même. lança Malfoy. Le courage des griffondors ne serait finalement qu'une parole ?  
- Non, je continue.

Après quelques parties, Mady avait fait perdre sa cravate, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes à Zabini, sa cravate à Draco et ses chaussettes à Caroline ; Zabini avait fait perdre sa cravate à Pansy et ses chaussures à  
Hermione ; Hermione avait fait perdre sa cravate et ses chaussures à Malfoy ; Malfoy avait fait perdre sa veste et son chemisier à Pansy.

Ils étaient en train de disputer la dernière partie ; Zabini se coucha, la partie n'opposait plus que les deux préfets en chef.

- Montre ce que tu as Granger.  
- Une couleur à trèfle. Et toi ?  
- Un carré de dames. Dit-il en montrant ses cartes à Hermione qui ne réalisait pas avoir perdu. Tu as perdu Granger. Continua-t-il avec un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.  
- Je sais. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'enlève ?  
- Je vais me servir tout seul.

Malfoy utilisa un sort silencieux de magie noire et le boxer rose en dentelle que la jeune fille portait sous la jupe de son uniforme se retrouva dans sa poche.


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapitre Rated T)

Hermione eut un sursaut quand elle sentit que son sous-vêtement avait disparu, probablement de la magie noire.

- Désolé les amis mais je suis fatigué, on remettra ça à un autre jour. Dit Malfoy en regardant les serpentards.  
- Ça fait rien Draco. Répondit Pansy en allant s'asseoir sur ses genoux et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, cependant celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur Hermione qui avait l'air outragée.  
- Je vais raccompagner Mady, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle tombe sur Rusard, elle ne saurait pas où se cacher. Dit Zabini.  
- Si tu veux. Dit Draco. Bonne nuit.

Tout le monde partit, les deux préfets se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur salon, toujours assis à la table de poker, l'un en face de l'autre.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux à se fixer.

- Tu vas me le rendre ?  
- De quoi parles-tu Granger ?  
- Tu sais très bien, du prix de ma défaite.  
- Ça doit être difficile de perdre. Mais dis toi que je t'ai éviter une petite humiliation en ne te le demandant pas. Dit-il en se levant et en allant se mettre derrière sa chaise.  
- Je devrais peut-être te dire merci ? demanda Hermione en tournant la tête pour voir Draco.  
- Pourquoi pas.  
- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? demanda Hermione en se levant et poussant Malfoy d'un doigt.  
- Pour rien d'autre que ce que je suis. Je t'ai battue Granger, accepte la défaite, tu as perdu.

Hermione leva sa main pour lui donner une gifle mais il attrapa son poignet juste à temps. Son regard avait changé, il avait la rage dans le regard, puis soudain, une autre lueur l'éclaira.

La préfète vit son homologue approcher son visage du sien. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, quand il vit qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il appuya son baiser au point de sentir comme une petite brûlure sur ses lèvres.

Il passa son bras gauche autour de sa taille et son bras droit dans son dos, avec sa main droite, il lui tira les cheveux doucement pour qu'elle lève la tête vers lui.

Il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille et sans s'en rendre compte, elle fit de même.

Avant qu'elle ait pu s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva assise sur la table de poker, elle avait les bras autour du cou de son ennemi de toujours et étaient en train de l'embrasser.

Malfoy avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler son corps, ou plutôt son corps contrôlait son esprit. Il devait à tout pris arrêter ça.

Il essaya mais Hermione écarta les jambes pour qu'il se rapproche d'elle. Aucun homme n'aurait pu résister à ce mouvement. Il se colla contre elle. Il avait envie d'elle, d'ailleurs il se sentait un petit peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Elle l'avait sûrement remarqué.

Il la voulait mais pas comme ça ; pas sur un coup de tête.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille qui se tenait dans ses bras, c'était Hermione Granger ; la fille qu'il avait insultée pendant des années, la fille qui lui avait donné un coup de poing en troisième année, la fille qu'il admirait depuis si longtemps, la fille qui ne cachait pas son dédain pour lui, la fille qu'il sentait être la seule à sa hauteur.

Sans interrompre leur baiser, il posa une de ses mains sur la cuisse de la jeune fille tandis que l'autre était enfouie dans ses cheveux ; il commença à remonter doucement tout en retroussant sa jupe.

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter à un simple baiser, il avait besoin de plus, de lui faire sentir plus ; qu'elle se rende  
compte qu'il était un homme digne de ce nom.

Quand il effleura d'un doigt cette zone érogène au creux de ses reins, la jeune fille ne put se retenir de pousser un gémissement entre la surprise et le plaisir.

Pendant quelques minutes, il s'amusa, puis elle mit fin à l'un des nombreux baisers qui s'étaient succédés et le regarda dans les yeux.

Le préfet pouvait lire tellement de choses dans ce regard, très différentes de ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'y lire ; il n'y avait plus de haine, seulement une lueur de désir qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir trouver dans les yeux de la Miss je sais tout.

Sans attendre, il introduisit deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur d'Hermione. Celle-ci fut surprise et parcourue d'un frisson. Mais cela ne dura pas ; Malfoy se mit à faire un mouvement de va et vient avec ses doigts.  
Immédiatement, Hermione se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir intense qui montait dans son corps. Elle soutenait le regard de Malfoy sans pouvoir empêcher sa respiration de s'accélérer.

Son homologue masculin l'embrassa tout en la poussant, ce qui la fit se coucher sur la table, il releva la tête sans cesser de ma fixer et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire pour ne s'arrêter que trois minutes plus tard, quand Hermione poussa un cri, signifiant qu'elle avait atteint l'extase.

Aucun des deux préfets ne revenait de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Draco était retourné dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était tandis qu'Hermione était restée un long moment sur la table de poker en regardant les jetons qui avaient atterri à terre quand le préfet l'avait couchée sur la table.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle avait fini par se lever pour aller dans sa chambre, elle se  
coucha sans même se changer, elle se sentait épuisée mais en même temps elle n'avait qu'une envie, recommencer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Même si elle était certaine que c'était une erreur et que son ennemi de toujours devait s'en repentir.

Elle ne fut pas longue à s'endormir mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas arrêter de rêver à ce qu'il venait de se passer, sans savoir qu'il en était de même pour l'occupant de la chambre voisine de la sienne.


	11. Chapter 11

- Voilà, je t'ai raccompagnée. Dit Blaise à Mady alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant le portrait de la vieille dame.  
- Merci beaucoup, la traversée du château a été moins...sinistre du coup. En effet, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les appartements des préfets les deux jeunes gens avaient fait de nombreux détours pour éviter Rusard et son animal, cela les avait énormément amusés.  
- Tu trouves ?  
- Oui, je me suis bien amusée.  
- Les griffondors savent s'amuser ?  
- Oui, même avec des serpentards.  
- Et ne pas suivre le règlement de l'école aussi d'après ce que j'ai vu.  
- De quoi tu parles, je n'ai rien fait qui soit interdit...  
- Bien sûr que non, te promener après le couvre-feu, avec un garçon qui plus est et lancer  
un sort de confusion au concierge, en effet, tu est blanche comme neige. Rigola-t-il.  
- On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi. Dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur le torse du serpentard.  
- Je me suis beaucoup amusé à te faire...traverser le château.  
- Moi aussi. Merci encore de m'avoir raccompagnée.

Mady lui décocha un grand sourire puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue droite. Elle commença à s'éloigner mais il montra sa joue gauche pour lui signifier qu'il en voulait un sur l'autre joue.

La jeune fille se remit donc sur la pointe des pieds et approcha ses lèvres de sa joue mais à la dernière  
seconde il tourna la tête et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant trente secondes puis mirent tous deux fin au baiser en se fixant l'un l'autre.

- Bonne nuit. Lança Mady tandis que le portrait de la grosse dame pivotait.  
- Toi aussi.

Quand le tableau se fut refermé, Mady s'y adossa et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Son premier baiser étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais fréquenté d'autres personnes que Dumbledore, des elfes de maison et des professeurs depuis son plus jeune âge.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, enfila un pyjama et se glissa entre les draps chauds car elle leur avait lancé un sort qu'elle avait inventé.

Hermione était en train de prendre sa touche, elle était sous le jet d'eau depuis au moins 30minutes, en s'étant lavé les dents, débarbouillé le visage et démêlé ses cheveux sinon ils auraient été impossibles à peigner après sa douche, elle était dans la salle de bain depuis au moins une heure en gros. Elle se sentait toute poisseuse à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé hier...enfin pas tout à fait, pas parce qu'elle avait laissé Malfoy poser ses sales pattes sur elle mais parce qu'elle avait adoré ça.

C'était comme une trahison pour elle-même, il l'avait ridiculisée depuis toujours et même s'ils avaient réussi à avoir des rapports plus calmes, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu se laisser avoir par le prince de serpentard.

Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être sale, elle s'était déjà lavée les cheveux quatre fois avec son shampooing à la pêche et lavée le corps six fois avec son gel douche à l'amande douce.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé la soirée précédente ; c'était impossible.

Elle avait emmené sa chaîne hi fi avec elle, seule la musique arrivait à la calmer et elle en avait besoin d'une grande dose, elle se mit donc à chanter.

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

The moment that I saw you cry

It was late in september  
And I've seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But i was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you  
i wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...

Mais soudain la chanson changea en plein milieu, Hermione ouvrit la porte de la douche et vit Malfoy en train de se regarder dans le miroir.

Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin' back again  
You found somebody who does it better

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? demanda Hermione, énervée, après avoir enfilé son peignoir.  
- Ça fait presque une heure que t'es dans cette salle de bain, j'en ai besoin moi aussi.  
- Et t'étais obligé de rentrer comme ça ? Sans frapper, j'aurai pu...  
- Etre toute nue ? Mais est-ce que c'est pas le cas sous ce peignoir ?  
- Ah...euh...oh...mais...je te permet pas de me parler comme ça.  
- Je me le permets tout seul. Dit le jeune homme blond en s'approchant de plus en plus de la griffondor avec une lueur de prédateur dans le regard.  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça non plus. Dit-elle, toujours énervée mais sous le charme.  
- Hors de question.

Il s'approcha encore, et elle reculait en même temps, jusqu'à se retrouver collée à la porte de la douche.

Draco sourit, posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et l'embrassa fougueusement, au début elle avait été retissante mais s'était finalement laissée faire.

Il mit fin au baiser après quelques minutes et la fixa, il avait cru gagner la manche mais pas du tout, elle lui appliqua une gifle sur la joue avant de courir vers sa chambre en lui lançant « Tu es vraiment ignoble Malfoy. ».

Elle s'effondra sur son lit et y resta pendant quelques minutes mais se décida finalement à s'habiller. Elle attrapa son uniforme et l'enfila. Elle se coiffa, se maquilla un peu et partit rejoindre ses amis pour déjeuner.

Heureusement, Malfoy était occupé dans sa chambre quand elle traversa le salon, elle ne voulait pas le croiser.

Quand Draco alla frapper à la porte d'Hermione, personne ne répondit. Il entra donc et ne trouva personne en dehors du chat roux de la jeune fille.

Elle avait probablement dû profiter du moment où il avait été préparer ses affaires dans sa chambre pour partir rejoindre Potter et les autres.


	12. Chapter 12

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Mady à Hermione alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans une salle de cours vide pour travailler.  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste préoccupée.  
- Il vaut pas mieux que je te dise ce qu'il s'est passé hier alors.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?  
- Blaise m'a embrassée quand il m'a raccompagnée.  
- Tu sors avec lui ?  
- Je sais pas...il ne me l'a pas demandé officiellement...mais je l'aime bien.  
- C'est un serpentard, il faut pas trop se faire d'illusions sur eux.

Mady fut surprise par la réflexion de son amie d'habitude toujours prête à trouver tout le monde gentil. Elle devait découvrir ce qu'il se passait mais Hermione ne lui dirait rien, elle en était sûre et elle ne voulait lire dans ses pensées qu'en dernier recours.

Elles passèrent une heure à travailler puis Hermione partit, elle avait promis à Ron, Ginny et Harry d'assister à leur entraînement de Quidditch.

Mady en profita pour aller trouver Draco. Comme elle l'avait pensé, il se trouvait dans sa chambre à lire un livre. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer, elle lui asséna donc une tape sur la tête pour lui faire remarquer sa présence.

- Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le jeune homme.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Hermione ?  
- Quoi ?- Elle est très bizarre et m'a dit quelque chose qui me fait penser que tu lui as fait quelque chose. Alors je te pose la question.  
- Ecoute, ce sont mes affaires et celles d'Hermione. Je ne peux rien te dire, seulement que je ne lui ai pas fait de mal...physiquement en tout cas.  
- Draco, ne me force pas à...  
- Lire dans mon esprit ?  
- Exactement.  
- Je ne dirai rien.  
- Très bien, dans ce cas...

Mady se concentra et entra dans l'esprit de son ami. Elle y vit des images de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et le matin et ressortit immédiatement avec une expression choquée.

- Comment t'as pu faire ça ?  
- Elle était consentante.- Pour quelqu'un qui dit être amoureux d'elle, j'ai l'impression que tu la prends plus comme une salope.  
- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'être à ma place alors pas de jugement s'il te plait.  
- Explique.  
- Je...je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.  
- Quoi ? T'as une réputation qui te précède Draco, ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre avec les filles.  
- Justement, c'est pas les filles, c'est la fille. Je tiens beaucoup à Hermione, je ne veux pas qu'elle croit qu'elle est un jouet pour moi. Même si elle le pense sûrement.- Et je suis désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider. Je ne suis pas experte en relations amoureuses, je risquerai de faire empirer les choses entre vous, déjà que c'est loin d'être gagné...et puis je vais sûrement avoir à faire avec Blaise maintenant.  
- Quoi ! s'exclama Malfoy interloqué.  
- On s'est embrassés l'autre soir, je sais pas si ça signifie qu'on est ensemble mais...  
- Mon meilleur ami avec ma meilleure amie. J'ai du mal à imaginer ça.  
- Tu me considères comme ta meilleure amie ? demanda Mady assez surprise pas la révélation du jeune blond.  
- Et bien...oui. Je...t'es une fille géniale, je m'entend très bien avec toi. Mais si ça te gène...- Pas du tout, mon meilleur ami, tu seras peut-être le parrain de mes enfants qui sait. Mon meilleur ami qui est amoureux d'une de mes meilleures amies. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien entre vous deux...si tu réussis à la charmer.  
- Mais je sais pas comment m'y prendre.  
- Je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne veux pas m'en mêler ou être du côté d'un de vous. D'ailleurs je te rappelle que personne ne doit être au courant pour nous deux.  
- C'est évident, j'en mourrai si on apprenait que je suis le meilleur ami d'une fille extrêmement mignonne et qu'en plus je n'ai jamais couché avec elle.  
- Draco !  
- Quoi, tu préfères que j'aille raconter à tout le monde qu'on s'envoie en l'air dans ma chambre tous les dimanches après-midi et que c'est pour ça que je suis épuisé le lundi ?  
- T'es vraiment un Malfoy.  
- Et fier de l'être pour certaines choses comme ma modestie infinie et mon charme irrésistible.  
- Fais attention, sinon tu auras la tête aussi grosse qu'un souaffle pour géants.  
- Quoi, mais ça n'existe pas.  
- Alors imagine à quoi ressemblerait ta tête. Ce serait dommage que tant de filles soient privées d'admirer ton visage d'ange.  
- Mais c'est un démon qui se cache derrière.  
- Derrière le mien aussi.  
- Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on est si complices.- Je suis désolée mais j'ai promis à Harry de l'aider pour ses révisions en histoire de la magie.  
- Tu vas aider le Survivant ?  
- Ne me dis pas que c'est le Survivant, je suis très mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ça.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Peut-être parce que mon père a tué ses parents et qu'il est responsable des maux de nombreuses personnes qui ne pourraient pas s'empêcher de me haïr s'ils savaient la vérité.  
- Moi je tiens à toi, et ça ne changera pas parce que ton père est le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
- Je sais, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne choisit pas son père.  
- Je crois quand même qu'il vaut mieux avoir le mien que le tien.  
- Tu as raison. Bon, j'y vais sinon Harry va se demander où je suis. Bon après-midi Draco.  
- Pareil. Dit-il en faisant un large sourire à la jeune fille.

Elle referma la porte des appartements des préfets avec regret. Elle aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec Draco, peut-être parce qu'il la comprenait, ou bien parce qu'il avait vécu des choses similaires à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ou plutôt parce qu'ils se ressemblaient : ils cachaient leur véritable nature.  
Draco se faisait passer pour quelqu'un d'extrêmement dur, froid ; alors qu'il était très attentionné et protecteur. A l'inverse, Mady faisait la petite fille insouciante alors qu'elle était inquiète en permanence, elle avait peur qu'on découvre la vérité sur elle.

Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait voir Draco comme je le vois. Se dit-elle en arrivant chez les griffondors.

Harry était assis sur la chaise devant un bureau sur lequel étaient empilés de nombreux parchemins. Il avait l'air totalement perdu et paniqué avec tous ces papiers devant le nez et ses mains dans les cheveux.  
- Je suis vraiment désolée, j'étais occupée.  
- Ça ne fait rien, tu es là maintenant. Et puis j'ai été en retard aussi, l'entraînement de Quidditch.  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Quand aura lieu le premier match.  
- Dans une semaine ; Griffondor contre Serdaigle. J'ai hâte d'y être. Tu viendras nous supporter ?  
- Avec toi comme attrapeur et capitaine, Ron comme gardien et Ginny comme poursuiveuse... Je crois que je me ferai huer si je ne venais pas.  
- C'est fort probable.  
- Par où veux-tu commencer ?  
- Je sais pas.  
- Où as-tu terminé la dernière fois que tu as commencé à réviser.  
- Et si je te dis que j'ai pas commencé.  
- On en a pour jusqu'à ce soir. On ferait bien de s'y mettre. C'est après-demain le devoir Harry.  
- Je sais.

Les deux jeunes griffondors entamèrent donc leurs révisions. Enfin ce qui étaient pour l'une des révisions et pour l'autre un véritable cours.  
Pendant trois heures, Mady ne quitta pas Harry, elle l'aida énormément et ils purent même rejoindre les autres au repas, ce que Mady n'avait pas osé espéré au début.


	13. Chapter 13

- Bonne nuit à vous tous. Dit Hermione alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de griffondors pour rejoindre ses propres appartements.  
- Bonne nui Mione. Dirent en cœur ses amis.

Elle sortit et se retrouva nez à nez avec Justin Finch, un élève de Poufsoufle qu'elle croisait assez fréquemment depuis quelques jours.  
- Salut Justin. Je peux t'aider ?  
- Euh...bonsoir Hermione. Je voulais te parler, sans tes amis donc je t'ai attendu.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Je voulais savoir...si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi.  
- Euh...je dois avouer que je suis un peu prise au dépourvu mais...  
- Ne me dis pas non, on peut au moins faire un essai non ?  
- Euh...c'est d'accord.  
- Dans ce cas bonne nuit. A demain. Dit-il en se penchant sur la préfète pour l'embrasser puis il partit aussitôt en sautillant presque de joie.

Hermione avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand elle arriva dans la salle des préfets, ce qui n'échappa pas à Malfoy.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est le fait de me revoir qui te met de si bonne humeur.

La jeune fille sursauta, elle n'avait pas remarqué son homologue assis sur le canapé en train de lire un livre.

- N'imagine pas que tu me fais cet effet Malfoy.  
- Non, c'est vrai. Je te fais beaucoup plus d'effet d'après ce qu'il s'est passé...  
- Dis ça à qui que ce soit et je te promet qu'il en sera fini du « beau Draco Malfoy ».  
- Est-ce que c'est une menace ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.  
- Oui.  
- J'aime les menaces de ce genre Granger. Dit-il en se levant, il passa devant elle en la frôlant et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Draco ne s'en rendit pas compte mais la jeune fille avait frissonné à son contact. A peine avait-il fermé la porte de sa chambre qu'elle se précipita dans la sienne.

Elle se mit en pyjama et se mit au lit. Pourtant elle pensait au serpentard et à tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Non mais pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de le tête, c'était seulement Draco Malfoy...

Il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre avec Hermione Granger. Avec toutes les autres filles, il n'avait qu'à faire un petit sourire puis ils trouvaient un endroit tranquille et l'affaire était faite.

C'était simple, beaucoup plus simple qu'avec Granger, beaucoup trop simple.

Il savait pourquoi il voulait Granger, elle ne manquait pas de défaillir à chacun de ses regards et puis son caractère bien trempé...c'était la seule fille qui réussissait à l'impressionner.

En tout cas sans compter Mady, car Mady l'impressionnait plus que n'importe qui mais il ne la voyait pas comme...une petite amie potentielle mais comme une amie, sa meilleure amie comme il l'avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser le fait qu'ils soient devenus si proches en si peu de temps, son amitié avec Blaise était devenue ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui après près de trois ans. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment comparer les relations qu'il avait avec Blaise à celles qu'il avait avec Mady.

Avec Blaise, leur amitié s'était faite à cause de leurs parents qui étaient des Mangemorts tandis que Mady, son père était carrément le maître des Mangemorts et ils adoraient se taquiner.

Mais pour le moment, une seule fille occupait ses pensées, celle qui était dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. Par Merlin, qu'il avait envie d'aller la rejoindre. Mais il savait déjà comment il serait accueilli.

Hermione retrouva Ginny, Luna et Mady le lundi matin avant de descendre prendre leur petit-déjeuner, elle voulait leur parler sans les garçons, elle les avait donc attendues devant le tableau de la grosse dame avec Luna.

- Bonjour Mione. Lança Ginny quand elle la vit.  
- Salut.  
- Toi, tu as quelque chose à nous dire. Dit Mady en scrutant le visage de son amie.  
- Et bien...je ne suis plus célibataire.  
- Quoi ! s'exclama Luna.  
- Je sors avec Justin Finch depuis hier soir. répondit la brune en rougissant.  
- Mais comment ça s'est fait ? demanda Ginny très curieuse.  
- Euh...hier soir, il m'a attendu quand je suis venue vous raccompagner et puis il me l'a demandé.  
- Génial, il ne reste plus que trois célibataires. Dit Luna.  
- Euh...pas tout à fait, c'est plutôt deux. Dit Mady en devenant rouge pivoine.  
- Quoi ! s'exclama Ginny. Et depuis quand tu es en couple toi ?  
- Avant-hier.  
- Alors c'est officiel ? demanda Hermione, qui avait toujours une once de haine contre les serpentards depuis quelques jours.  
- Oui, on s'est vus hier soir et on en a parlé. Donc c'est officiel.  
- Hey, on est là, on ne comprend rien à tout ce que vous dites. Dit Ginny en agitant les mains en l'air.  
- Avec qui tu sors alors ? demanda Luna à Mady.  
- Je...je sors avec Blaise.  
- Blaise ? Quel Blaise ? demanda Ginny en devenant pâle.  
- Zabini. Répondit Hermione.  
- Non d'un petit lutin ! s'exclama Luna en ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson.  
- C'est bon, il est pas si méchant que ça, il est même plutôt gentil.  
- C'est un serpentard. Commença Ginny. Ses parents sont des Mangemorts...  
- On ne choisit pas ses parents. coupa Mady.  
- Peut-être mais il n'empêche que ce sont ses parents et il a choisi Draco Malfoy comme meilleur ami ; on ne peut pas dire qu'il choisisse les gens les plus fréquentables pour amis. Lança Hermione l'air plein de rage.  
- Puisque c'est comme ça je vais à la bibliothèque, vous m'avez coupé l'appétit.

Mady s'en alla très énervée, il fallait qu'elle se retrouve seule, elle était tellement énervée que contenir ses pouvoirs était subitement devenu plus difficile. Elle avait besoin de calme et de se vider l'esprit.

Luna tenta de la suivre mais Ginny la retint par le brasa, lui signifiant qu'elle avait probablement besoin de rester seule quelques temps.


	14. Chapter 14

- Où se trouve Miss De Jorus ? demanda le professeur Rogue au début du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.  
- Elle...elle est absente. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Répondit Hermione sous le regard interrogatif de Ron et Harry qui étaient assis à sa droite et à sa gauche.  
- Très bien, mettez-vous deux par deux et entraînez vous aux sortilèges que vous avez appris depuis le début de l'année, vous devrez parfaitement les réaliser la semaine prochaine, ainsi que ceux du prochain chapitre. Vous devrez vous entraîner en dehors du cours car lors des prochaines heures nous ne nous entraînerons pas à ceci.  
En quelques minutes, les groupes étaient faits, Neville s'était retrouvé seul, il avait donc eu l'honneur d'avoir pour opposant son professeur préféré qui avait perdu son calme au bout de dix simples petites minutes.

- Londubat, mais comment faites-vous pour être aussi empoté ?  
- Je...je suis désolé.  
- Il ne suffit pas d'être désolé.

De nombreux élèves de Serpentard éclatèrent de rire mais Harry et Ron les menacèrent de leurs baguettes pour montrer à leur ami qu'ils étaient avec lui.

- Potter, Weasley ! Très bien, si cette manière ne marche pas nous allons en essayer une autre. Chaque griffondor avec un serpentard et vite.  
- Quoi ? Mais professeur... commença Montague.  
- Montague, avec Granger ; Potter avec Zabini ; Weasley avec Parkinson ; Malfoy avec Londubat, est-ce que je dois continuer ? demanda le professeur. Voyant que personne n'avait répondu, il alla s'installer à son bureau. Potter, Weasley, vous serez en retenue samedi après-midi.  
- Mais professeur nous avons le match...  
- Et bien votre match sera annulé. Maintenant allez-y, et je ne veux pas entendre d'autres mots que les formules.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait annulé le match. Dit Harry alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger.  
- Si, mais ça pourrait être pire. Il aurait pu vous suspendre de tous les matchs. Lança Hermione qui essayait de trouver un côté positif à cette punition.  
- En tout cas mettre un griffondor et un serpentard, c'était vraiment dégueulasse. A la fin on essayait presque de se faire mal. Dit Ron en se massant l'épaule. Parkinson ne m'a vraiment pas raté.  
- Tu n'as pas eu Montague en train de te reluquer dès que tu te baissais pour ramasser ta baguette.  
- Zabini n'a pas été désagréable. Dit Harry.  
- Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Marmonna Hermione en se servant de la purée.  
- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Ron.  
- Vous verrez bien.

Draco avait vite compris que Mady n'allait pas bien, sans savoir pourquoi il avait eu envie de la retrouver pour savoir comment elle allait, il alla donc à la salle sur demande et la trouva dans une pièce blanche en train de flotter dans une espèce de sphère noire vaporeuse.

Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, la sphère s'ouvrit sur Mady. Elle avait l'air en transe, ses yeux étaient noirs, vraiment noirs, avec des larmes noires, comme si de l'encre de chine était sur ses yeux et en coulait.

Elle les ferma puis les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et tout était à nouveau normal ; elle n'avait plus les yeux noirs ni les traces des larmes noires. C'était plutôt effrayant à voir d'ailleurs, heureusement qu'elle était redevenue normale, Draco aurait été tenté de partir en courant sinon.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le jeune préfet entre l'inquiétude et l'effroi.  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'étais énervée.  
- Rappelle moi de ne jamais t'énerver.  
- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de me calmer car quand je m'énerve mon côté mauvais en profite pour ressortir, mais le côté bon n'est jamais loin.  
- Quoi ?  
- J'ai un côté bon et un côté mauvais en moi. Le côté bon domine la plupart du temps mais il arrive que le côté mauvais prenne le dessus, c'est toujours moi mais je suis capable de faire du mal.  
- Je comprends toujours pas.  
- C'est comme...la loi, disons que le bon côté suit la loi parce qu'il a peur de la sentence ; le mauvais côté n'en tient pas compte car il n'a pas vraiment de morale, c'est...un peu un esprit libre qui n'obéit à aucune règle.  
- Tu pourrais me faire du mal quand tu es comme ça ?  
- Ça pourrait arriver si tu t'attaques à moi mais le mauvais côté tient toujours compte de certains sentiment éprouvés par la personne envers celui à qui il est prêt à s'attaquer donc si je tiens à toi elle ne te fera pas de mal.  
- Je comprends pas où est le danger.  
- Dans le côté mauvais il y a tout ce qu'on enfouit, mais ça peut ressurgir et il suffit qu'une chose ressurgisse pour que le reste puisse ressurgir à son tour ; tous les sentiments enfouis, que ce soit de haine, de colère ou autre, les impressions qu'on a eu, les choses qui nous ont blessé qu'on n'a pas dites, tout peut ressortir et s'exprimer mais de manière beaucoup plus forte et donc beaucoup plus dangereuse.  
- Et tu ne peux pas...contrôler tout ça.


	15. Chapter 15

- Théoriquement si mais je n'y parviens pas. Vois-tu, il y a un stade encore plus puissant que celui de sorcier des nuages. Je ne suis qu'à moitié sorcier des nuages mais je peux l'atteindre. Ce stade est appelé...la Perfection. Expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
- Et c'est quoi ?  
- Chacun des côtés a ses propres pouvoirs, le bon côté en a certains comme...la capacité de lire dans les pensées, le mauvais côté en a d'autres comme...voir l'avenir mais c'est un pouvoir très étrange car un simple évènement peut changer ce qui avait été prévu. On ne se contrôle pas totalement quand on est du mauvais côté car on est guidé par ses...impulsions. On ne se contrôle pas non plus totalement quand on est du bon.  
- Mais comment ça, on se contrôle bien quand on est du bon côté.  
- Certaines personnes oui car elles n'ont pas de mauvais côté. Les personnes qui ont ces deux côtés ne se contrôlent pas vraiment car je t'ai dit qu'on ne se contrôlait pas quand on est du mauvais côté mais quand on est du bon, autre chose que nous a une influence sur notre contrôle, notre peur du mal si tu veux. C'est très difficile à expliquer et à comprendre, je sais.  
- Et c'est quoi la Perfection ? demanda Malfoy un peu perdu.  
- C'est le stade le plus pur...  
- Où tu n'es plus que bon ?  
- Non, être totalement bon ou totalement mauvais c'est l'unipartisme. La Perfection, c'est quand...quand il y a un équilibre entre les deux côtés, quand aucun des deux n'a d'ascendant sur l'autre.  
- D'accord.  
- Au stade de la Perfection, on se contrôle entièrement, on contrôle tous les pouvoirs du bon et du mauvais côté ainsi que de nombreux autres pouvoirs propres à la Perfection. Ce stade est le stade le plus puissant dans toute la Magie. Tous les sorciers peuvent y arriver mais ceux qui ont du sang du peuple des nuages sont les pratiquement les seules à y arriver car ils ont une...connaissance plus approfondie et ils sont beaucoup plus forts que les sorciers normaux.  
- Comment on sait si tu es bonne ou mauvaise ou bien...parfaite ?  
- Le côté bon tu l'as devant toi, c'est l'apparence humaine...normale je dirai. Le côté mauvais a les yeux noirs et enfin à la perfection, on reçoit un signe sur le front, comme une cicatrice.  
- Arrête, ça me fait penser à Potter.  
- Harry a failli atteindre le stade de la Perfection alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.  
- Quoi ?  
- Un bébé représente l'innocence, le bon ; c'est un unipartisme du bien. Voldemort était le mal absolu, l'unipartisme du mal ; il lui a transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs ce qui a formé un équilibre pendant quelques secondes entre le bien et le mal; pendant quelques secondes Harry a atteint le stade de la Perfection.  
- Mais il ne l'a pas gardé ?  
- Il était bébé, un bébé ne peut garder le mal éveillé en lui. Il un mal qui repose en Harry, il pourrait atteindre la Perfection en s'entraînant très dur.  
- Mais c'est inutile puisqu'il n'y a plus de guerre.  
- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas fini.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Mon mauvais côté a le don de prémonition, je peux voir certaines images.  
- Et tu vois quoi ?  
- Je te vois toi en train de te battre contre ton père entouré de Mangemorts et d'élèves de l'école qui ne réagissent pas. La guerre n'est pas fini et je ne comprend pas pourquoi.  
- Dans ce cas je vais devoir m'entraîner. Mon père est l'un des plus puissants Mangemorts qu'il soit.  
- Je t'entraînerai.  
- Tu as un niveau...pas assez bon en défense...  
- Ne crois pas que je donne toute mes capacités quand je m'exerce en cours.  
- Tu veux dire que tu es plus forte que moi ?  
- Oh oui, je crois que même moi je ne connais pas l'étendu de mes pouvoirs, et ça me fait peur des fois. Je sais que j'ai en moi des pouvoirs très puissants.  
- Dans ce cas je veux bien que tu m'entraînes. Maintenant on va retourner en cours si ça en t'ennuie pas.  
- On est obligés ? Je veux pas. Hermione, Ginny et Luna...avec Blaise.  
- J'ai compris.  
- Quoi ?  
- Qu'il y avait eu quelque chose, j'ai un sixième sens pour ça. Et puis Hermione j'en fais mon affaire, elle va finir par adorer les serpentards, surtout un.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry et Ron avaient été très surpris quand en cours de potion, Zabini était passé avec Mady. Obligeant ainsi Hermione à se retrouver avec Draco.

Une semaine et demie était passée depuis ce jour là. Le match opposant Griffondor et Serdaigle avait eu lieu le samedi soir. Griffondor avait gagné mais Serdaigle s'était très bien battu.

A peine le match s'était-il terminé que Cho avait demandé à Harry de sortir avec elle.

La saison était aux histoires d'amour car Ron sortait avec Luna depuis deux jours et Ginny sortait avec un Poufsouffle de sixième année.

C'était vendredi soir, le lendemain avait lieu un match amical entre Griffondor et Serpentard. Hermione, Justin, Luna, Ron, Ginny et son petit ami étaient allés faire un tour auprès du lac tandis que Harry et Cho se promenaient dans les couloirs en s'embrassant.  
Au détour d'un couloir, ils se heurtèrent à un autre couple, chacun étant trop occupé à se bécoter : Mady et Blaise.  
- Bonsoir Harry, Cho, contente de te voir. Dit Mady en se relevant de sa chute avec l'aide de son amoureux.  
- Salut. Marmonnèrent les deux garçons.  
- Mady, tu vas bien ? demanda Cho avec un peu d'hypocrisie dans la voix.  
- Très bien, et toi ?  
- Très bien, Harry et moi...  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous devez être dans vos dortoir dans cinq minutes, dépêchez-vous parce que si je vous vois traîner ça ira mal ! tonna le concierge en arrivant, même si il n'y avait pas cours le samedi et que c'était vendredi soir, il n'était pas plus aimable qu'à l'habitude.  
- C'est vrai, vous avez raison. Dit Blaise avec un ton narquois avant d'embrasser Mady à pleine bouche. Bonne nuit.  
- Euh...oui...bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit mon Harry d'amour. Dit Cho en déposant un baiser très tendre sur les lèvres de son copain.

Le serpentard et la serdaigle ayant tourné les talons, les deux griffondors se retrouvèrent tous les deux face au concierge mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant envie de prolonger cette « entrevue », ils se mirent en marche pour leur salle commune.

Il n'y eut qu'un silence pendant près de cinq minutes puis Harry ouvrit la bouche.  
- Je comprend pas pourquoi tu sors avec ce type.  
- Je comprend pas pourquoi tu sors avec cette fille.  
- Elle est gentille.  
- Il est gentil.  
- C'est ça, et depuis quand les serpents ne mordent plus.  
- Harry, je ne fais pas de remarque désobligeante sur ta petite amie donc n'en fais pas sur le mien.  
- Mais j'ai le droit de te dire ce que j'en pense quand même ?  
- Oui mais pas si ça aboutit à nous deux brouillés, c'est déjà assez difficile avec Hermione et son  
aversion subite envers les serpentards à cause de...euh...euh...  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- De...de rien. Dit Mady affolée d'avoir failli vendre la mèche pour ce qu'il s'était passé entre Draco et Hermione.  
- Très bien, je vais essayer d'accepter l'idée que vous sortez ensemble.  
- Merci.  
- Ça veut pas dire que je l'accepte. Et tu ferais bien de parler à Hermione, je la trouve bizarre depuis quelques temps.

En effet, depuis plusieurs semaines, Hermione Granger avait une attitude assez étrange, plus étrange que celle d'une jeune fille de 17ans qui préfère passer son temps dans ses bouquins qu'avec son copain.

Personne en dehors d'elle ne savait ce qu'elle avait dans la tête, ce qui la troublait au point de faire ses devoirs à la dernière minute.

Personne ne savait mais une personne s'en doutait. En effet, son homologue masculin avait remarqué qu'elle commençait à s'énerver dès qu'il passait près d'elle, n'était-ce pas le signe qu'il la troublait ?  
Peut-être dans le mauvais sens mais il en était sûr, ça changerait avec le temps...et un petit peu d'imagination de sa part.

Il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal mais il finirait par y arriver, il fallait juste qu'il trouve comment s'y prendre. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire quand on savait à qui il « s'attaquait ».

Le samedi se passa sans évènements majeurs ; Cho et Harry avaient passé la journée ensemble à faire leurs devoirs, Hermione l'avait passée avec Justin, Ron avec Luna, Ginny avec son petit ami et Mady avec Draco.

Elle avait commencé à lui donner des cours la semaine précédente, il avançait très lentement mais c'était normal, Mady exigeait un niveau dépassant un élève se présentant aux ASPIC.  
Ils avaient aussi discuté mais Draco avait dû partir, il y avait le match opposant Griffondor à Serpentard et toute l'école était très impatiente.


	17. Chapter 17

(Chapitre Rated T)

Griffondor avait battu Serpentard, les deux équipes étaient à égalité mais Harry avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or avant que Malfoy ne s'en empare.

Tous les griffondors s'étaient donc préparés à fêter ça dans leur salle commune. Tous avaient revêtis des vêtements de fête : les garçons étaient en chemises en pantalons noirs et les filles portaient de magnifiques robes.

Ginny avait emprunté une robe blanche arrivant jusqu'à mi-mollets avec un col en U à Mady, Mady en avait trouvé une rouge, dos nu, arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles avec un décolleté plongeant, beaucoup de garçons s'étaient alors dit que Blaise Zabini avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une copine aussi mignonne.

Mady et Hermione s'étaient finalement réconciliées. Elles avaient discuté lorsqu'elles s'étaient croisées en allant au match. Mady avait même prêté l'une de ses robes à Hermione : une robe noire à larges bretelles qui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Là aussi beaucoup de garçons s'étaient dit que Justin avait vraiment beaucoup de chance.

Il y avait eu de la musique, de la bièraubeurre, des sucreries, une soirée très amusante pour résumer. Mais elle se termina à 23h30, Hermione avait réussi à repousser le couvre-feu mais pas au-delà.

Elle se mit donc en route pour rejoindre l'appartement des préfets et eu une énorme surprise en  
trouvant une bonne quarantaine de serpentards en train de faire la fête, de boire, de danser.

Une fois sa surprise passée, elle se mit à chercher Malfoy ; elle le trouva sur la canapé, avachi entre deux serpentards.

- Malfoy, tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda-t-elle mais il ne l'écoutait pas, son attention était ailleurs.

Hermione regarda ce vers quoi se tournait son attention et remarqua trois filles : Pansy, Caroline et une autre fille de serpentard en train de leur faire un strip-tease sur la table basse.

- Non mais je rêve ! elle tapa Malfoy sur la tête alors il la remarqua.  
- Granger mais qu'est-ce...  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
- On fait...une petite fête.  
- Non sérieux, j'avais pas remarqué.  
- Viens, on va parler dans ta chambre ça sera plus calme.

Sans qu'elle ronchonne, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre, il avait à nouveau utilisé un sortilège de magie noire pour ouvrir la porte.

- Explications ? demanda la jeune fille en s'appuyant sur son bureau.  
- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, on a fait une fête, c'est tout.  
- Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation.  
- Les griffondors en ont bien faite une, pourquoi on n'y aurait pas droit.  
- Oh, les griffondors font une fête, on va en faire une ; non mais ça veut dire quoi, tu veux un peu plus creuser l'écart entre nos deux maisons ?  
- C'était pas mon idée, j'ai juste fourni l'endroit.  
- Sans mon accord ?  
- Est-ce que tu me demandes ton accord quand tu ramènes tes amies ou ton petit ami ici ? Non, dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai ?  
- Vous les serpentards...  
- Tu parles d'arranger les choses entre nos deux maisons mais l'écart est déjà trop grand pour qu'il puisse y avoir une réconciliation. Surtout avec vous les griffy, vous êtes tellement prétentieux, regardez nous, nous sommes les meilleurs.  
- Je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas à Griffondor dans ce cas là parce que pour la prétention tu en connais un rayon. Et tu fais toujours ton malin en criant partout que tu es le meilleur, tu es le plus fort.  
- C'est parce que c'est le cas.  
- Tu n'est pas le meilleur partout Malfoy, regarde par exemple ; Harry t'a battu aujourd'hui au Quidditch...je te bats toujours en cours ou presque...  
- Tu veux savoir dans quel milieu j'excelle ? demanda-t-il avec une étincelle de sournoisie dans les yeux que la jeune fille ne remarqua pas.  
- Le fait qu'il y en ait un est déjà un miracle en soi.  
- Je vais te montrer Granger et tu vas pas être déçue du voyage je peux te le garantir. Dit Draco en embrassant Granger subitement sans que celle-ci s'y attende et ait le temps de réagir.

A son grand étonnement, elle ne se débattit pas, peut-être à cause de la surprise. Il la prit dans ses bras et alla la déposer sur son lit.

Elle ne le croyait pas quand il disait exceller dans un domaine, il allait le lui prouver et comme il l'avait dit, elle ne serait pas déçue du voyage.

La jeune fille commença à se débattre quand elle imagina ce qu'il avait en tête mais il la fit taire avec un baiser et la fixa.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal et je ne vais pas faire ce que tu es en train d'imaginer. Fais moi confiance.  
- Te faire confiance ? Comment ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix tremblante qu'elle aurait voulue blessante.  
- Ma baguette est dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon alors si ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas. Dit Draco avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, enfin tout juste assez, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui faire oublier son idiot de petit copain qui ne se rendait même pas compte de la chance qu'il avait de sortir avec elle et la trompait avec Caroline.

Il aurait tellement voulu le dire à Hermione mais le lui dire c'était la mettre en colère et il ne voulait pas ruiner toutes ses chances à cause d'un pauvre idiot.

Mais pour le moment il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait après ce qu'il allait se passer pour le moment.

Il continua d'embrasser la jeune fille pendant de longues minutes de manière très langoureuse en laissant vagabonder ses mains sur tout son corps. Il avait été surpris de la façon dont la jeune fille s'était laissée faire et avait même timidement répondu à ses baisers. Vraiment, cette fille le rendait fou comme personne.

Il commença doucement à remonter les pans de sa robe noire, il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle s'était tendue, comme apeurée alors il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, des mots que personne n'aurait jamais cru  
Draco Malfoy capable de dire sur un ton aussi doux, surtout à Hermione Granger quand on connaissait leurs relations depuis leur rencontre : « Je te jure que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal ; je te le jure. Fais moi confiance Hermione. »

Hermione ? La jeune fille se détendit en entendant prononcer son prénom par le jeune blond alors qu'il avait placé sa tête face à la sienne. Il avait l'air tellement sincère...

- Embrasse-moi. Dit-elle après l'avoir fixé pendant plusieurs secondes, le jeune homme s'exécuta après un petit sourire.

Hermione était aux anges, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. En dehors de cette chambre plus rien n'avait l'air d'exister...et c'était merveilleux.

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Malfoy l'avait débarrassée de son sous-vêtement, elle ne s'en rendit compte que quand il enfonça un doigt en elle.

Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle avait espéré recommencer depuis la soirée où il avait fait la même chose.

Merlin que c'était bon ! Elle était prête à pousser un cri quand subitement Draco s'arrêta. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé et remarqua qu'il avait la tête près de là où ses doigts étaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle sentit la bouche de Draco contre elle.

Elle se cambra aussi bien sous l'effet de la surprise que celui du désir et du plaisir. Il avait eu raison de lui dire qu'il y avait un domaine où il excellait, Hermione ne pouvait pas imaginer quelqu'un meilleur que le grand Draco Malfoy même si elle n'avait jamais connu ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, elle poussa un cri en enfouissant sa main dans les cheveux blonds ; le cri se transforma en gémissement d'extase, son que le jeune homme avait probablement l'habitude d'entendre avec toutes les filles qui étaient tombées dans ses bras...ou plutôt dans son lit.

Il se coucha sur le côté, à côté d'Hermione qui reprenait son souffle après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Draco.  
- Oui, t'en fais pas. T'avais raison t'es vraiment...très doué. Avoua-t-elle en rougissant.  
- Je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine. Même ton petit chéri ne m'arrive pas à la cheville je suis sûr.  
- Dans ce cas, puisque tu es le meilleur, tu devrais aller rejoindre toutes ces filles qui ne veulent que toi ; je ne voudrais pas te monopoliser. Dit Hermione d'un ton cassant en rebaissant complètement sa jupe et en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il avait été trop loin en parlant de Justin, le charme était rompu, elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle avait un petit copain.

Malfoy de son côté avait retrouvé le mûr froid devant lequel il était une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt, Hermione Granger était redevenue la petite fille sérieuse qui le détestait.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir de la pièce.

Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle avait encore laissé Malfoy s'amuser avec elle. Comment elle avait pu faire ça ? Comment elle avait pu oublier qu'elle avait un petit ami ? Elle n'aimait pas Justin mais elle estimait lui devoir au moins le respect. Elle n'avait jamais aimé qu'un garçon : Viktor Krum. C'était le seul garçon qui avait réussi à éveiller son côté féminin, elle ressentait toujours un léger trouble en sa présence.

Elle eut honte de se le dire mais ce n'était pas la même chose avec Malfoy ; lui provoquait en elle un véritable brasier, une tornade, un ouragan, un cyclone, un chamboulement, un tremblement de terre...tellement de sensations que tout et n'importe quoi pouvait les décrire.

Son corps musclé contre le sien, ses yeux gris plongés dans les siens, ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, son sourire... Non, elle devait à tout prix oublier ça, c'était Draco Malfoy et elle ne voulait pas devenir l'une de ces pauvres idiotes qui après être passées entre ses mains n'avaient qu'une envie, y retourner.

Et pourtant, il venait juste de la quitter et elle avait déjà envie de le retrouver. Non, elle devait oublier !

Oh non...pourvu qu'il n'ait pas remarqué...


	18. Chapter 18

- Tu te débrouilles très bien. Dit Mady à Draco le dimanche suivant alors qu'elle lui enseignait à former un bouclier pouvant subsister plusieurs minutes ou heures sans que le sorcier l'ayant lancé ne soit concentré dessus.

- Merci. Répondit Draco pas tout à fait là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda la jeune brune, voyant que son ami ne voulait pas lui répondre, elle tenta quelque chose. C'est Hermione ?

- Oui.

- Ça avance ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous dimanche dernier mais…elle s'est souvenu qu'elle avait un petit ami, qu'elle était Hermione Granger, que j'étais Draco Malfoy… Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai assez, j'ai vraiment essayé d'être…gentil et tout ça mais ça marche pas.

- Je te connais bien maintenant, tu n'es pas vraiment gentil par nature, tu as toujours une réserve sous forme de sarcasmes ou autre. Peut-être qu'elle a cru que tu faisais semblant avec elle comme avec toutes les autres.

- J'en sais rien, je vais peut-être pas continuer à essayer.

- C'est toi qui vois. Tente un rapprochement pour le bal d'Halloween. Ou plutôt après.

- Je vais voir ça, déjà on ne s'est pas parlé pour l'organiser, c'est un elfe de maison qui faisait le relais entre nous deux.

- En quoi tu vas te déguiser ?

- Je sais pas trop, j'ai pensé à me déguiser en vampire.

- Ça t'ira très bien.

- Et toi ?

- En bohémienne.

- Avec un large décolleté ?

- Exactement.

- Blaise va craquer, c'est sûr.

Deux jours plus tard, Ginny, Luna et Mady étaient toutes les trois chez Hermione pour se préparer pour la soirée.

Mady s'était préparée elle-même avec un sort alors qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, Ginny se déguisait en fée, Luna en sorcière et Hermione en diablesse.

Elles partirent rejoindre les garçons en bas des escaliers Hermione était très stressée à l'idée d'avoir oublier quelque chose dans l'organisation du bal. Et le fait d'être obligée de danser plusieurs danses avec Malfoy à cause de leur poste de préfet la rendait nerveuse.

Le bal s'était passé sans problèmes majeurs, à part quelques élèves qui avaient abusé de la boisson mais c'était le cas de seulement une dizaine.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait redouté, ou bien espéré, Draco n'avait pas fait de remarque à Hermione, il n'avait même pas tenté un rapprochement, il était resté froid, extrêmement froid et distant.

Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée dans les bras de Justin qui ne s'en plaignait vraiment pas. Il continuait de la tromper avec Caroline mais ce que les gens ignorent ne peut pas leur faire de mal.

Par contre elle s'était sentie très mal à l'aise quand Mady lui avait demandé de l'accompagner chercher Blaise. Il était bien entendu avec tous les autres serpentards : Montague, Crabbe, Goyle, Caroline, Pansy et Malfoy qui n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser à pleine bouche, ça donnait presque envie de vomir à Hermione.

Elle était restée environ vingt minutes seule avec Blaise quand Mady était partie chercher des boissons Justin était parti s'amuser avec ses amis. Ils avaient discuté et s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Hermione avait dû dire à Mady qu'elle trouvait son petit ami plutôt gentil pour un serpentard. Mady et lui l'avaient d'ailleurs raccompagnée jusqu'aux appartements des préfets à la fin du bal.

Pour la seconde fois de l'année, elle avait trouvé Malfoy avec une fille sur le canapé, une Poufsouffle de cinquième année. Il avait lancé un regard à Hermione avant qu'elle s'engouffre dans sa chambre.


	19. Chapter 19

Tout allait très bien depuis deux semaines les petits couples étaient toujours très bien ensemble malgré de petits problèmes entre Luna et Ron car Lavande revenait tourner autour de son ex petit ami.

Hermione était devenue amie avec Blaise ce qui avait très étonné Ron et Harry qui avaient finalement fait sa connaissance, Ron l'appréciait mais sans plus tandis que Harry trouvait qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Du côté de Ginny et Luna, elles l'avaient très bien accepté.

Tout allait bien jusqu'au soir où Hermione s'étant encore engueulée avec Malfoy pour une histoire idiote, ce qu'ils faisaient depuis le bal : on aurait dit qu'ils cherchaient l'affrontement, elle faisait la ronde toute seule à 23h30.

Elle avait été attaquée par quelqu'un dans un couloir de la tour nord, elle n'avait pas vu son agresseur, en tout cas elle ne s'en souvenait pas, elle faisait une sorte de choc post-traumatique.

Son agresseur lui avait coupé les cheveux. Il avait commencé à lui taillader le ventre mais heureusement quelqu'un était arrivé et l'avait fait fuir.

Cette personne n'était autre que Blaise Zabini, il avait eu la bonne idée de se promener dans le château à une heure tardive et qui plus est à l'opposé de la salle commune de sa maison.

Il avait immédiatement emmené Hermione à l'infirmerie. L'affaire n'avait pas été ébruitée, seuls les amis d'Hermione, les professeurs et le préfet en chef avaient été mis au courant.

Quand il avait appris l'attaque de la jeune fille, Malfoy était devenu fou, il s'en voulait de s'être engueulé avec elle et de l'avoir laissée partir toute seule il voyait des coupables partout, il s'en était même pris à Blaise.

Hermione était restée deux jours à l'infirmerie, Malfoy allait même la voir mais seulement quand elle dormait.

Il en avait profité pour faire venir Blaise aux quartiers des préfets en chef et l'avait interrogé. Il l'avait fait s'asseoir sur le canapé. Blaise croyait que son ami voulait qu'ils fassent une partie de carte comme ils en faisaient assez souvent.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui t'es attaqué à elle ? avait demandé Malfoy le visage inexpressif.

- Quoi ? Draco, je l'ai sauvée, c'est pas moi qui l'ai attaquée, j'ai fait fuir son agresseur.

- C'est toi qui le dis, personne n'était là, tu peux inventer tout ce que tu veux mais tu ne peux pas dire que le fait que tu te sois trouvé là où elle s'est faite agresser au bon moment et à la bonne heure soit une coïncidence, ou alors c'est vraiment étrange.

- Si tu as une question à poser pose la directement et pas avec un détour.

- Très bien. Est-ce que tu l'as attaquée ? Qui l'a attaqué si ce n'est pas toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu tournes autour de Granger ces derniers temps ?

- Ce n'est pas moi, je ne sais pas qui c'est, j'étais en train de faire un tour et puis c'est une des meilleures amies de ma petite amie. Ça te va comme réponses ?

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. Tu surveillais Granger bien avant de sortir avec Mady. Dis-moi la vérité, au nom de notre amitié.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux l'entendre cette vérité ? demanda Blaise après quelques secondes de silence, le visage pâle.

- Oui. Répondit Malfoy catégoriquement.

- Très bien j'ai appris cet été que mes parents avaient eu un enfant environ un an après ma naissance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait encore son pouvoir et mes parents craignaient pour leur vie comme jamais. Ils perdaient confiance et ils ont pris peur pour l'enfant que ma mère attendait, ils ne m'ont jamais dit pourquoi.

- Et c'est quoi le rapport avec Granger là je vois pas…à moins que…Granger est cet enfant.

- Exactement Draco. Granger est ma petite sœur.

- Oh par la fée Morgane ! T'en es sûr ?

- Mes parents l'ont confiée à des Moldus quelques jours après sa naissance.

- Et elle le sait ?

- Non, elle sait qu'elle a été adoptée mais rien de plus. Elle l'a appris dans le testament de ses parents.

- Ses parents sont morts ?

- Tu dois bien t'en souvenir, c'était cinq jours avant la fin, le Maître était parti avec plusieurs Mangemorts et était revenu ravi. Il a tué ses parents de ses propres mains sous le regard de son petit frère, il lui a laissé la vie pour qu'il dise à sa sœur de transmettre un message à Potter. Je crois que si son frère était mort elle serait morte avec lui.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Elle aime son frère comme personne. Elle le protège de tout et il fait pareil. Des Mangemorts s'en sont pris à lui quelques jours plus tard pour s'amuser, c'était l'enterrement de leurs parents. Il était tout seul alors deux Mangemorts en ont profité.

- Et ?

- Et elle est arrivée, je connais l'histoire parce que l'un des deux l'a racontée. Elle était en furie, il n'avait jamais vue une sorcière d'origine moldue aussi puissante elle les avait mis en fuite en quelques mouvements de baguette. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, le cœur a une influence sur les pouvoirs ainsi que les sentiments qu'on ressent sur le moment.

- Blaise…je suis désolé pour…

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai autant que toi envie de la venger mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Si tu crois que ton regard sur elle m'a échappé tu te trompes.

- Oh…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis content pour toi-même si je pense que ça va être très difficile de lui faire comprendre ce que tu ressens.

- Est-ce que tu as des indices pour me mettre sur la voie de l'agresseur ?

- C'est la marque des Ténèbres qu'il avait commencé à taillader sur son ventre. Personne ne l'a reconnue car des seules personnes au courant seulement toi, Rogue et moi aurions été capables de la reconnaître, en tout cas le début.

- C'est vrai, mon père l'utilisait pour des interrogatoires.

- Rogue ne l'a pas vue, et toi non plus. D'ailleurs elle a très rapidement guéri, elle n'a plus la marque, c'est vraiment étonnant.

- Très. Dit Malfoy en pensant tout de suite que Mady y était probablement pour quelque chose. En tout cas je vais chercher et il va le payer.

- Et si c'est une fille ?

- Ça ne m'empêchera pas de lui faire payer.

- Je vois qu'on est deux à vouloir en finir avec cette personne. Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir, je suis épuisé. A demain Dray.

- A demain.

Granger, la sœur de Blaise Granger une sang pur Draco n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ça. Il aurait vraiment du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il était follement amoureux de la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.


	20. Chapter 20

Draco apprit le nom du coupable par Mady après une semaine et demi, il l'avait engueulée pour ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt mais elle avait mis du temps à le découvrir à cause du pouvoir qui le lui avait permis car il dépendait du mauvais côté, il ne l'avait pas laissée finir et s'était emportée, elle lui avait alors fait remarqué que l'amour le faisait devenir très protecteur presque tyrannique.

Elle lui avait appris que l'agresseur n'était autre que Montague. Il aurait dû s'en douter, de tous les serpentards c'était bien celui qui avait la plus forte aversion pour les sangs impurs.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous là où Hermione s'était faite attaquer à 23h un mardi soir après son cours sur les Moldus avec Hermione qui avait accepté de lui donner les cours elle-même car il n'aimait pas les cours avec une cinquantaine d'élèves.

Montague était arrivé tout chancelant, il s'imaginait que son ami avait compris ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il voulait le féliciter ou quelque chose comme ça. Il fut bien surpris quand Malfoy lui lança le sortilège de stupéfixion, l'allégea de sa baguette et l'interrogea.

Montague avoua tout de suite, il ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulait en venir Draco.

- Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à un seul autre élève dans cette école sinon je te le ferai payer, c'est bien clair ?

- Mais Draco, c'est Granger, c'est une sang de bourbe. A cette réplique, Montague reçut un coup de poing droit sur son nez qui se mit à saigner.

- Tu ne t'en prendras plus à aucun élève dans cette école, aussi bien sang pur que sang moldu. Et si jamais tu t'en prends à Granger de quelque manière que ce soit, tu feras bien de te trouver un cercueil. Dit Malfoy avant de tourner les talons.

- T'es amoureux d'elle alors ? Je ne voulais pas croire Pansy quand elle me disait que t'avais une fille en tête et que c'était sérieux. Mais maintenant je comprends tout, t'es amoureux de cette sale petite… Montague stoppa en voyant l'air menaçant de Malfoy.

- Pansy n'est pas si bête que ça.

- Quand tout le monde va apprendre ça, tu vas être ruiné Malfoy. Et ta petite Granger va en baver bien plus que ce que je lui ai fait.

- Je t'ai dit, si tu la touches je n'hésiterai pas. Et puis…à qui iras tu le raconter…qu'est-ce que tu iras raconter ? Oubliette ! lança Draco à Montague avant de le stupéfixier à nouveau et de lui mettre un papier lui disant que si jamais il s'en prenait encore à quelqu'un la personne lui ayant fait ça ne le raterait pas.

Draco avait fait oublier leur conversation à Montague, il pensait que personne n'avait vu ça mais il se trompait Hermione cachée derrière une statue au bout du couloir n'avait rien raté de la scène, de même que Mady et le professeur Dumbledore qui avaient pu suivre la scène depuis son bureau grâce aux pouvoirs de la jeune fille.

- Tu avais raison, ce garçon n'est vraiment pas mauvais. Je me demande comment il fait pour paraître si froid. Déclara Dumbledore, Mady étant la seule personne devant laquelle il se permettait de douter.

- Il jouera un grand rôle, je le sens. Quelque chose se prépare, quelque chose de pire que ce que nous avons connu.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Mon mauvais côté a le pouvoir de prémonition je te rappelle.

- Et depuis quand sais-tu cela ?

- Environ deux mois. Mais ce n'est pas imminent. Et puis si ça se trouve certains évènements vont le changer. Le don de prémonition n'est pas à prendre à la légère mais pas non plus à prendre à la lettre.

- Tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Albus. Répondit la jeune fille en faisant une bise à son mentor qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, un peu comme le lien entre Sirius et Harry lorsque le premier était encore en vie.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione utilisa un raccourci pour se rendre chez les préfets et elle courut, elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de voir, ni de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle s'était souvenue de certains passages et s'était dit qu'en retournant sur le lieux peut-être qu'elle réussirait à se souvenir.

Elle avait alors vu Malfoy et s'était cachée en voyant arriver Montague.

Elle s'était souvenue de tout au fur et à mesure de leur conversation et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malfoy prenait sa défense.

Puis était arrivée la révélation de Montague, Malfoy était amoureux d'elle. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le comprendre, la façon dont il dédaignait Justin, la façon dont il se comportait avec elle. Non mais quelle idiote.

De son côté elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il provoquait en elle un véritable soulèvement elle s'engueulait avec quand il était là mais s'ennuyait quand il n'était pas là et avait envie de cogner toutes les filles qui s'approchaient de lui.

Non mais elle n'en revenait pas elle était tombée amoureuse de Draco Malfoy. Un centaure et Ombrage auraient fait un couple beaucoup plus crédible.

Quand elle arriva, elle fonça directement dans sa chambre et se mit au lit sans cesser de repenser à ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Est-ce que Malfoy allait venir se vanter d'avoir trouvé qui lui avait fait ça, lui demanderait-il quelque chose en échange de sa révélation ?

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, il n'en parla pas et resta de la même humeur face à elle, froid et distant mais pas méchant, en dehors de leurs engueulades auxquelles chacun trouvait toujours quelque chose de comique après.

Pourtant lui avait remarqué qu'elle le regardait différemment, à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, on aurait dit qu'elle ne le voyait pas lui mais quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait.

Elle avait même été lui sauter au cou quand elle avait reçu une lettre annonçant que son frère avait l'autorisation de venir passer Noël avec elle à Poudlard. Le jeune blond avait été très surpris mais agréablement.

Entre eux tout changea un soir. Hermione revenait de la salle commune des griffondors où elle avait dû aider Ron à réviser son contrôle en histoire de la Magie. D'habitude Mady les aidait mais elle avait déjà quelque chose de prévu.

En effet, elle avait passé ce vendredi soir avec Draco à l'entraîner. Il avait vraiment fait d'énormes progrès, son bouclier était au point, elle lui avait appris quelques moyens de guérison, des parades d'attaques, certains sortilèges en Magie grise et commençait à lui enseigner la magie sans baguette.

Elle savait que ce jour était un jour difficile pour Draco, c'était l'anniversaire de sa mère. Elle avait été tuée par un Mangemort, Draco avait refusé de devenir un Mangemort alors Voldemort avait dit qu'il tuerait sa mère Draco avait changé d'avis mais Voldemort avait tué sa mère pour l'exemple.

Il l'avait lâchement assassinée sous les yeux de Draco à qui il avait interdit de révéler la vérité à son père sous peine de tuer son dernier parent.

Il revoyait cette scène horrible, sa mère en vêtements déchirés au milieu d'une pièce légèrement éclairée, entourée d'une dizaine de Mangemorts dont trois tenaient Draco. Puis un filet de lumière verte qui atteignit l'épaule de sa mère, venant de la baguette du chef.

- Non ! Hurla-t-il avant de se réveiller en sursaut.

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il était dans sa chambre et qu'il n'y était pas seul. Une jeune fille brune était penchée sur son lit, inquiète, elle avait un tee-shirt jaune et un pantalon rouge en guise de pyjama.

- Granger ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Je…je t'ai entendu hurler alors je me suis inquiétée…

- Comment es-tu entrée ?

- J'ai essayé pendant cinq minutes une bonne vingtaine de mots de passe.

- Et ?

- Tu criais, tu as sûrement dit le mot de passe et la porte s'est ouverte.

- Oui, c'est sûrement ça étant donné que le mot de passe c'est « maman ».

- Tu veux en parler.

- Non, c'est bon, ça va aller. Dit-il, Hermione fut touchée par l'impression de faiblesse qu'elle ressentait émanant de lui.

- C'est à propos du décès de ta mère ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.

- Oui. Avoua-t-il sans s'énerver.

- Mes parents aussi sont morts et je sais ce que c'est. Si tu as besoin d'aide ou bien…de parler… commença-t-elle avant de remarquer qu'il frissonnait, elle ne remarqua qu'à ce moment là qu'il était torse nu.

Merlin qu'il était beau, bâti comme un dieu grec, et probablement le mieux bâti de tous.

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait soulevé la couverture et s'était glissée dans son lit avant de se coller à lui pour le réchauffer.

Il ne la repoussa pas, il ne dit même rien. Il la prit dans ses bras et la laissa se coller contre lui. « Si elle avait l'intention de me réchauffer elle a réussi aussi bien l'extérieur que l'intérieur. » se dit-il. Comment peut-elle être aussi innocente et envoutante en même temps ?


End file.
